In The Heart
by touchnotthecat
Summary: She had always loved him, but when a fifteen year old Sirius Black ran away from home he had unintentionally broken her heart as well. Delphi doesn't know if she will ever be able to pick up the pieces. What neither of the sixteen year olds know is how their fates are intwined not only with each other but the whole wizarding world. AU SiriusxOC, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all, hope you enjoy this story. It is my first attempt at an AU in Harry Potter, to say it is intimidating is a massive understatement, so I welcome any help or input. Hope you give my OC a chance, I know it can be rough waters for original characters but I hope you like Delphi. I have played around a little with the ages of some of the characters from the Marauders' era as you will notice. If any other facts appear glaringly wrong, please let me know through review or pm me. I appreciate the input. Alright, well then, all that is left to say is 'enjoy'. - Cat**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its contents, characters or anything affiliated with it. (Although having it in the world has made many lives brighter, including mine, and for that, we thank you J.K. Rowling)_

**Chapter One**

Delphi came out of Flourish and Blotts in a rush, knowing she was running behind. This was a disaster, if there was one thing their father hated more than anything, it was tardiness… well, there wasn't a whole lot that Delphi's father didn't hate. But tardiness was most certainly up near the top... _especially_ from his daughter.

If she wasn't in front of Gringotts in two minutes she would most certainly get the very long lecture (one of many) about '_letting time pass by unattended, not only lets him down but the family down'_… so on and so forth. She already seemed to be walking on egg shells with her father as it was. All summer it had been like that. The last thing she needed was to send him over the edge now. Not when she was so close to escaping back to school... although this year... this year she didn't feel quite the same as usual at the prospect of returning to school, no, this year... it would be different. There was a certain amount of repressed dread approaching with her departure from platform 9 and 3/4. The downpour of torrential rain that had accompanied them from the country into the city was not helping to lighten her mood in the slightest.

No, today she could only deal with so much. She had to hurry, and had she been paying attention she wouldn't have dashed out into the middle of Diagon Alley. Had she not been terrified of letting her father down she would have seen the young man about to enter the shop with his head down, buried in what appeared to be his school supply list. And she most certainly would not have run smack dab into him dropping all of her brand new books into the middle of the soaking street.

"Drat!" She hollered, stomping her foot, only to find a puddle and soak through her brand new pumps and stockings. Her lower lip trembled and she took a deep breath trying to compose herself, 'N_o sense losing your head completely in the middle of the street, then you really __will__ be disowned'_, she couldn't help but think to herself, it didn't take much to send her into tears this summer.

"Oh, sorry Love, wasn't paying half as much attention as I shoulda been, 'specially when there are lovely looking birds such as-" He stopped dead as if choked on the word 'yourself' and instantly recognizing him Delphi couldn't help but quickly look away at her dropped books, as her heart stopped beating in her chest. This day just continued to become worse and worse. "Why hello," The young man said with that insufferable confidence he seemed to have so ingrained in his very personality. You would think there was constantly a little group of girls following him around positively squealing…. which in all fairness wasn't that far off the mark when they were at school.

"Oh not you," She spat scowling; Delphi tucked her long black hair behind her ears and bent down to pick up her books.

"And wonderful to see you to Love," He said crouching down to help her.

"I don't need your help thank you very much, and STOP calling me 'Love,' if there is one thing I am not in this world, it is your _'Love'_." She snarled shaking her copy Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration. She considered looking at him but the thought terrified her more than facing her father after being late.

"Alright, alright keep your hair on," He responded sighing, Delphi stood up and braved a glare at him, how dare he act irritated with her, if anyone was allowed to be angry, it was her. "Geez, you have enough literature here to stock a library, think you got enough?"

She glanced at him, it irritated her that she still found him engrossing. That despite her snarky response, she didn't just push past him and get on with her life. His hair was now shoulder length and fell in his face, which his mother would probably hate if she ever saw it. His eyes were still just as dark and just as big. He did look rather fit, muscular and tall, nearly a head taller than Delphi. He looked very good as a matter of fact, _very_ good, he looked genuinely ... happy. Like she had never seen him look before. It made her heart sink further into her chest, which in turn made her feel guilty and she did her best to swallow past the lump in her throat. He went to hand her her brand new copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.

"Thank you," She said snatching it back. She scanned it for water damage, he must have grabbed it before anything substantial could happen to it.

"So," He put his hands in his pockets and rolled forwards on to the balls of his feet, "Sixth Year!? It's a big deal, looking forward to it?"He looked genuinely interested, which caught her even more off guard. How could he pretend like everything was normal? Didn't he know things were bound to change between them? As if his deafening silence all summer was not enough of a hint as it was, what was he playing at?

"What on earth are you talking about?" She glared into his face which for once looked open, not that she would really know what he looked like on a day to day basis, ...well not any more. She felt like she was walking into a trap, and there he was looking all calm and interested, looking fantastic in black slacks, black shirt and his stupid red and gold scarf. How she _hated_ that scarf, as if it meant to leap off him and strangle her. Delphi went back to studying her books intently.

"Well it's kind of a right off year, sixth is. Don't really have to bother much about academics, just on having a good laugh before last year, you know when you really have to try and all." He glanced at her as if expecting a response. Delphi could see he had a half smile in the corner of his mouth as if he was expecting her to giggle, and had it been last year she would have. Giggled, probably touched his arm, all that seemed so preposterous now... now it wasn't funny.

"Mmm." She made a noncommittal noise and glanced back at him unable to glare any longer, looking at him now made her chest positively ache. She shook her head, "I have to go." She snapped awkwardly. Delphi walked around him but he only fell into step beside her. She took a deep breath to keep from screaming, her fists clenched around her bag's strap to hide the fact they were shaking. She just continued to look ahead. She could see the white pillars of Gringotts rising ahead of her, so close, she had to lose him or else her father would have a total heart attack if he saw her walking with this particular young man.

"Planning a lot of very big parties which, you know, only the best will be at them," He was hinting at her. Surely he didn't want her to be desperate enough to invite herself to his parties did he?

"I am so sure. Look, don't you have somewhere to be? Someone to...I don't know, harass with your little gang?"

" 'Little Gang?' " He scoffed looking at her with a genuinely amused expression.

"Yes, as in away from me?" She glared at him.

"I don't think I would rather be anywhere else right now." He said sounding pleased with himself at irritating her, but there was something else in his voice as well, a huskiness that she knew meant he was being truthful. He shouldn't be doing this to her, it was just cruel.

"Well, I think I would rather you just dropped-" She stopped dead in her tracks, having just broken through the crowd and facing the front of Gringotts. All the colour drained from her face.

"A less honourable part of myself thinks you were going to say drop dead," He said in her ear and his breath tickled her skin but Delphi couldn't take her eyes off the front of Gringotts. There was her father standing with her two older brothers speaking to the person she wanted to see just about least in the world, the person who seemed to be visiting her family estate more than warranted this past summer, even if he was her oldest brother's nearest and dearest friend... Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh no," She whispered. The young man standing next to her tensed.

She supposed he saw her expression and the change in her tone. He had always been able to read her like a book, even when they were little. He followed her eyeline. "Here," Just as Lucius was looking away from her father and scanning the crowd, just before Lucius' eyes would fall on Delphi, the young man grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the crowds and somehow her legs followed him.

He artfully guided her through the people and into a small alley between two shops that smelt strongly of pickled newt. "What not interested in seeing lover boy?" It was almost a snarl.

Delphi's head snapped around to glance at him, he was trying to maintain that joking look on his face but his eyes looked guarded, that irritated her even more. "Oh? And what would you know about it?" She snapped at him wrenching from his gasp, she hadn't realized he was still holding onto her arm.

"Oh come on, I know the life, the families, of course that would be your fathers next choice. You and Lucius Malfoy, its ridiculous, isn't he like a million years old?"

She scoffed crossing her arms protectively over her chest, "It's none of your business how old he is." She skirted the first part of his statement.

The boy in front of her, who was changing into a man with every passing year laughed a hard laugh, almost a bark. "Whatever, he is still heartless scum of the earth." He looked at her and she could tell the boy who had been interested in her answers to his questions was gone again and she wondered vaguely if she would ever get the chance to see him again the boy who thought everything could stay the same, despite all odds. But then what did it matter? He didn't care about her or anything that mattered to her, that had been made abundantly clear.

Anger bubbled in Delphi's chest, "Oh yes? Scum of the earth? Just like your family? My family?" He looked a little surprised, "That's what you think isn't it? At least there are some people who think I am worth the time of day, rather than turn their back without a second thought. There is nothing left to be said between us, Sirius so please do the half way decent thing and leave me alone." With that she turned and left him staring after her.

"Dell..."She hesitated mid-step at his long time pet name for her. He saw her shoulders go up almost as if her had thrown something at her, but then she dropped her shoulders and without looking back at him she walked away.

And Sirius Black watched her go, go right up to the doors of Gringotts and stand beside her father, and her older brothers, Rodophus and Rabastan, and smile politely at Lucius Malfoy, and he realized just how far apart they were now. His choice at the end of last term, it wasn't supposed to effect her, running away hadn't been about running away from Delphi.

Suddenly he was five years old again, looking across the parlour at the tall couple who had spent so much time in the Black family home. Their sons stood on either side of them, one nine years old, the other six, and their five year old daughter stood in front, she stood tall just like the others but he noticed her hands were clenched into fists, clinging behind her on her fathers robes. Her hair was long, with those thick sausage curls and black, almost blue, like a clear nights sky he could see out of his bedroom window. Her big dark blue eyes stared across the parlour and looked directly at him. And they watched each other.

Orion Black sat behind his grand desk and surveyed their house guests with a pleased eye, "Yes, I think this shall suit both our families extremely well, and from what I hear Walburga and Lucrestia have both determined the childrens temperaments and personalities similar enough, the rest shall come later of course,"

"Of course," Spoke Ragnar Lestrange, towering over his family, "Just as we both have found."

Orion smiled jovially, "Yes. So as to the agreement, upon your daughter, Delphi's seventeenth birthday she shall wed our son, Sirius, and so bind our families in familial love." After disentangling himself from his daughter, Ragnar crossed the parlour and shook hands with Orion. Delphi, whose hand had found Rodolphus's, looked over again at Sirius. And he couldn't help but send the little girl a small smile.

Now he watched her walk away from him towards her family. She was brilliant and beautiful and had been the one bright spot in his world…. no, not his world any more, he had made sure of that, separated himself from it. And with it her unintentionally.

As she spoke to Malfoy he felt his blood boil, how could she stand to be in his presence, even be near such a man? As he thought this she turned and looked over her shoulder. She looked directly at him, didn't even need to search to find him, she just seemed to know he would be there, watching her. He shook his head. He didn't know her, didn't know her at all, so why did it matter?

With that Sirius Black turned and walked away from Delphi Lestrange's glance. She watched him until he disappeared in the crowds.

**A/N: Alright all, hope you enjoyed this story, please review to let me know what you think! thanks -Cat **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:OMG! SORRY ALL! That is what you get for having too many docs in the doc manager!I do however hope you enjoyed chapter one and the beginning of our story! I would like to thank _Wikked_ and _dancegirl92 _for my first reviews! Always appreciated and thank you for the feedback, I took it to heart! Well hope you enjoy my second chapter, and please review away! And now for the real chapter two lol!**

Chapter Two

She stood over her trunk at the end of her bed, staring into it but not really seeing any of its contents. Running into Sirius had totally thrown her off, she knew going back to school would be hard... seeing him again, but that... This afternoon, it had been awful, worse then she could have guessed. She had hoped that seeing him would fill her with a righteous rage and be able to ignore him, but instead... All she felt was alone, very very alone.

For the first time, Delphi was not looking forward to going back to school.

The door of her bedroom opened with no knock and her oldest brother stalked into her room uninvited. "Are you not done packing yet?" He sat down in her chair in front of her dressing table and stared at her through the mirror.

She looked at her older brother Rodolphus, the brother who had always watched over her, protected her from their middle brothers taunting and teasing. "No, I've been distracted." She threw a bundle of clothes into the trunk and slammed it shut, she knew their house elf Mol, would come in during the night and make sure it was all folded and nothing had been left behind. It was just something to distract her wildly wondering mind.

She could feel Rodolphus' eyes staring at her in the mirror, he stood up slowly and turned to face his sister. She looked young and tired, too tired. And although she did not realize, on the steps of Gringotts that day, he had watched his young sister stare off at a certain young man. Poor Delphi, she seemed to adore looking after lost causes, always had. He could remember when she was six and had found a Doxy with a broken wing and she had nursed it back to health despite the several, not so insignificant bites she had received. However Sirius Black was not a Doxy, _just_ a lost cause. Her attachment to him was deeply concerning to say the least.

"Delphi, I will only say this once, and I do not want or wish to repeat it." She looked up at her brother, her eyes curious, "I always thought you would bring him back," His voice caught on the very mention of him, Sirius, as if it was like coughing phlegm into his mouth, "bring him back to the fold, to the right way of thinking. You always seemed so close too each other no matter how far he seemed to stray...and of course, we all have our bit of rebellion, but you see it wasn't just rebellion for him, I mean he actually believes in all that nonsense. And I know you are rather... Sad about the whole thing," she looked away from her brother, how could he think '_sad_' would cover how she felt, "But, you can do so much better than him," Rodolphus crossed the room and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. The blue eyes that their mother had given to both of them looked down at her with love and care. "You could do much worse then Lucius, he will strive to make you happy."

Delphi rolled her eyes, "That will never happen, he only has eyes for Narcissa Black and we all know it," she turned away from her brother praying he wouldn't hear the hope in her voice.

"Lucius will never marry her, when he has a chance with you," Delphi glanced over her shoulder at her brother and sent him a teasing smile. She knew now for certain that brotherly love was clouding his judgement, even if he was talking about his best friend.

"Oh? Awfully cold about your new sister-in-law, not as infatuated with all the Black sisters are you?"

Rodolphus shrugged, "Bellatrix was the best of the matches available to me,"

Delphi turned and crossed her arms looking at her brother as his eyes roamed over her bookshelf, "Lovely, I am swooning from the romance of it all." Rodolphus simply threw a scoff over his shoulder. Delphi looked at her feet raising an eyebrow, "How is married life treating you? Shouldn't you be breaking in the new estate father gave you, decorating it with the little woman?"

Rodolphus shrugged, "Bellatrix is doing that with Narcissa and Andromache before they leave for school, it's Narcissa's last year."

"I know," Delphi said, she would not be sad to see Narcissa go, she was always trying to mother Delphi and Andromache, always keeping a very close eye on the two best friends. Although this year Delphi supposed she wouldn't mind so much as she now had no where to sneak off too. "Who ever will keep us all in line when head girl Narcissa leaves?"

Rodolphus snorted, they lapsed into a comfortable silence before he added, "Besides I wanted to see my little brother and sister off to school!" Delphi rolled her eyes, Rodolphus sighed, "I am hoping Rabastan will not do anything to disappoint this year, his match with Andromache has been hard to...maintain."

Delphi shrugged. Rabastan was always breaking the rules and doing poorly in school. However being named the Quidditch captain for Slytherin house had finally garnered him some points with their father. Delphi remembered when the letter had come by owl, it was the first time their father had ever said he was proud of Rabastan.

"Well, I think she has a secret admirer," Delphi teased.

Rodolphus walked over to stand beside Delphi as she tied the black satin ribbon that held a silver heart shaped locket, she always wore it. His eyes narrowed, if there was one thing her older brother loved but would never admit, it was gossip. "Oh, who?"

Delphi shrugged, "She is remaining very tight lipped about the whole thing, I think he may be foreign."

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, "Is he pure?"

Delphi scoffed, "Of course," she leaned towards her mirror as she put on her mothers old earrings, she could see in her peripheral vision her brother staring at her, Delphi cleared her throat, "Who else is there?"

"Well it would seem _you_ were wavering..."

She glared at her brother, "Sirius being misguided is not the same as not being pure."

Rodolphus watched his sister closely before nodding, "Well 'misguided' or not, he is a blood traitor now, and you are to have nothing to do with him."

She met her brothers eyes, "Why would I want to?"

* * *

"I just can't believe I didn't say anything to her, I should've made her listen to me, hear me out." Sirius groaned, as he paced his new bedroom, "she just caught me off guard nearly knocking me over like that, I was hoping I could plan our encounter, have the upper hand a bit."

James lay on his friends bed, in his parents house and shook his head. All summer had been brilliant. Having Sirius show up on their doorstep had been better than any Christmas or birthday gift he had ever gotten combined! It was like having a proper brother, but that brother had been a tiny bit distracted by a dark curly haired girl who was not writing.

James sat up on the bed, "Oi, mate, slow down, your making me dizzy just watching you." Sirius grinned at his best friend and slouched onto the window seat, "look, as I see it, it didn't work out, she can't come to terms with what you decided to do." Sirius opened his mouth to argue but James held up a hand to stop him, "No, no more, heard it all summer mate. Now I am gonna speak. She doesn't like that you stood up to the regime they call values and got yourself outta there! You explained it every which way possible in about a million letters right?"

"Yes," Sirius groaned leaning back against the window.

"You haven't heard from her all summer, not even a quick note?"

"No, but-"

"Then when you do bump into her, she shrugs you off after biting your head off, and runs into the arms of everything you despise?"

"It didn't happen exactly like-"

"Look mate, I know it's hard but you two just ain't meant to be. I think you need to realize that no matter how you feel, she may not feel the same way about you or what you want your life to be about."

Sirius launched himself up again, shaking his head. "No, nope your wrong. You don't know her like I do James, if you did you would understand but you don't. She isn't like them."

'She isn't like them,' it had been like a life preserver for Sirius ever since first year and he had pointed to Delphi across the great hall to show James the girl he claimed to love, even at the ripe old age of eleven.

Sirius had always regaled James, Remus and Peter with stories of his and Delphi's adventures during their summer holidays and their secret rendezvous that started back in third year in Hogsmead, but no matter what Sirius said, the facts were still clear. She never spoke out against what her family believed in; the dark magic, the mugglephobia, the prejudices. She never even had the courtesy to spend any time with Sirius' true friends. Probably scarred that the bad blood would rub off on her from all James could tell, but what did it matter as long as Sirius was happy? And he had always seemed happy, ignoring all the other girls in school, who would have happily wrestled a hippogriff just for the chance at a date with him. No, Sirius always had an excuse as to why Delphi never sat with them on weekends or in the library or the Three Broomsticks, why she hardly even spoke to him when he was with Peter, James, and Remus. There was always a mumbled excuse.

However last years things had started to change a bit, Sirius became less patient, stopped making such good excuses. Then when he had finally made the choice for himself to run away? She wasn't to be heard from and Sirius had to understand that _She_ was like them, just like them, if not worse for stringing James' best friend along.

"I am sorry mate," James took a deep breath as Sirius' hard eyes stared across the bedroom at him, "But I think you are wrong, I think she is like them. And it breaks my heart to say it to you, cause I've been pulling for you all along, but she ain't what you want her to be."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Prongs!" James turned at his nickname and saw his friend Remus Lupin walking across the platform waving at him. James smiled waving back.

"Moony!" He called in response.

"Oi! What am I chopped liver?!" James noticed their other friend Peter Pettigrew run over to the two of them, leaving his great aunt calling after him, mid sentence.

James rolled his eyes but Remus said patiently, "No one said that Wormtail, just didn't see you." Peter scuffed his shoe on the pavement looking sulky.

James looked at two of his best friends. Remus looked good... For Remus, that is. The full moon had been only a couple of days ago, but his lycanthrope friend didn't look too worse for wear, in comparison to some times. Sure he had dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was a sickly grey colour of someone who is exhausted, however he had no new scars, on his face at least, that was a good thing! James had felt a bit guilty running around all summer with Sirius, having fun, while Remus was stuck with his parents, especially when they had just mastered the Animagus spell and could actually help him through his transformations. But Remus had assured him in his letters that summer hadn't been too awful, his family had gone holidaying in Brazil and evidently there were worse places to go through his transformations than a tropical rainforest.

James was also happy to note that Remus no longer towered over him, but only stood around three inches taller than him now, which was much better than the unnerving nine inches it had been when they had left school. He also seemed to have put some meat on his bones and didn't look as thin as a rail. He did however look the perfect part of the Prefect, already changed into his robes, looking spotless with his prefects pin shining on his chest.

The summer looked like it had also been kind to Peter. Who, although he had gone on and on about how his great aunt (who was his guardian) would let him come to James' no problem, had instead made him summer with her in Dover. But he had grown as well, the top of his head at about James eye level, poor fellow had been trapped beneath their shoulders for years. He never seemed to mind being shorter, said it was easier to get around, maybe that was why he chose a rat to turn into. James had never been able to quite figure that one out. Peter's sandy brown hair had grown out a bit, looking more messy. James noticed him run his hand through his hair a few times in what James assumed was an attempt to make it look even more messy. Classic Peter, last year he had been determined to grow his hair out to look more like Sirius even though he would never actually admit that was his intention. He was always trying to fit in even though they had all accepted him already. James and Remus never minded but it always seemed to irritate Sirius.

James shook his head thinking of his angst ridden best friend but focused instead on the two in front of him.

"How were your hols boys?" James asked boisterously wrapping his arms around each of their necks.

"Oh you know, mum took me to meet a coven of Vampires outside of Rio. That was very interesting," Remus stated.

"Cor, bet the girls down there aren't too shabby!" James said excitedly thinking of the practically non-existent bikini's he had seen in travel magazines.

"Didn't really get much of a chance too look with my parents around, Prongs." Remus said going slightly pink. He had always been bashful about girls.

"And you our dear wormtail? How did Dover treat you?" James asked, giving Peter a shake with the crook of his arm on the back of the smaller boys neck as they strode down the platform.

"Dead boring, could've ripped out my own eyeballs." Peter groaned.

"That's a bit overly dramatic," Remus scoffed.

"No. No it isn't. You have no idea how dull it was. No girls, no sun, just knitting and crosswords."

"Really?" James asked feeling sympathy swell in his chest for his friend but not nearly as much relief that his mother had turned down Peter's great aunt's invitation to take himself and Sirius with them. The old bird had said it would do the boys good to be out of doors, but James's mother had insisted they stay at home, citing she wanted to be sure Sirius got properly settled.

"How was your summer Prongs? Just dying to tell us everything you and Sirius have been getting into?" Remus said smiling.

"Oh yes, what a summer we had, except…" James sighed.

Remus glanced at his friend then nodded, "Ahhh, well yes there would be that." He said looking a little disappointed.

"What?" Peter said looking up from his bag, he had just been rummaging through.

"I had hoped it wouldn't be such an issue," James unlooped his arms from around his friends and stretched, cracking his back, "I mean there are plenty of top quality girls around Godric's Hollow, but he just wasn't bothering,"

Remus shook his head and Peter just continued to look between James and Remus looking confused. "What _are_ you two talking about?"

James looked pityingly at his friend, "Sirius….first time away from home….ran away…. was excommunicated from his family and their friends….." Peter's face remained blank among all of James' hints. James shook his head, "Honestly Wormtail, sometimes I am surprised you haven't been held back a year."

Peter instantly went a deep shade of pink and looked angry, "Just because I have no idea what you are talking about because I have been cooped up all summer with the old broad doesn't mean-"

"Wormtail, wormtail," Remus interrupted their indignant little friend before he could really get a rant going. "James was just hinting that Sirius was upset this summer because of _her,_"

Peter still looked confused, James started shaking his head,"God, he means Delphi Lestrange you-"

"Anyway-" Remus cut off James before he could say something that would truly sunk Peter into one of his sulks.

"Oh her," Peter said. "Well, she is _very_ pretty."

James glared, "Tons of girls are pretty Wormtail, _tons_ of girls are pretty. Not all girls however think they are god's gift to humanity, and anyone under their standards are less then the bugs we crush under our shoes." James ran a hand through his hair and noticed in his peripheral vision Peter do the same, he chose not to comment however, "I just wish he would realise that there is someone out there who would be much better suited to him." ... _To us**. **_James had no doubt that these would be his best friends for the rest of his life. With the same certainty he knew eventually Lily Evans would wake up one morning just knowing he was her soul mate. And then they would get married and have babies and he wanted his friends to go through that with him, maybe not Peter... no, he was fairly sure Peter would always be the slightly odd bachelor uncle in their extended family. But how was the rest going to be a reality if Sirius only saw himself doing those things with Delphi Lestrange? James and Lily couldn't very well invite them on caravan holidays when his best friends wife probably wouldn't want to breath the same air as his, then they would fight ... How could Sirius possibly think there had ever been any kind of future with Delphi?

"Oi," Remus waved a hand in front of James' eyes. "Looking like you were miles away there mate."

James blinked then smiled, "Oh you know me, Moony. Just thinking ahead."

"Hey!" Peter said brightly looking up at his friends. "Why don't we set up Sirius with someone else, someone more like us!"

James sighed thinking over the idea briefly, "You know Wormtail, I don't think that is a bad idea at all!"

Remus watched James think, "I don't like that expression James, last time you had that expression Peter was blue for a month!" He crossed his arms trying to look authoritative.

James smiled his debonair smile and wrapped an arm around his good friends shoulders, "Never fear dear friend, I think my oldest pal's forlorn love life just might be the key to unravelling mine!"

**A/N: All right all hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the delay! Please review, I know not a lot has happened in this chapter, it is more of a bridge then anything, also getting the chance to stretch my legs with the marauders. hope you like it! -Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Delphi could still remember the first time Sirius Black had stopped talking to her and everything that had lead up to it.

It had been their first year. She could remember standing on the platform with her father and brother, it had been the first year her mother hadn't been able to see them off to school. She was just starting to give in to her illness.

She could remember craning to look for Sirius but being to scared to go and look for him. Everyone in their school robes looked so big and scary and old! Rodolphus had jumped down from a train compartment after changing and stowing his trunk in the Prefects car. Delphi could remember how excited he had been to receive his pin, now he was acting as if he had always been a prefect.

"Thank you for seeing us off father." He had said seriously shaking their father's hand. Ragnar Lestrange shook his son's hand firmly and clapped a hand on Rabastan's shoulder, Delphi could see her middle brothers knees quake at the power of their father's touch.

"Rabastan, make me proud and act like the Lestrange man you are not some silly little boy."

Rabastan blushed a deep red, in spite of his dark colouring like the rest of the family, Rabastan had been the only Lestrange sibling to blush, "Yes father."

"And Delphi," She jumped at her fathers deep voice and looked at him. Ragnar actually knelt down and took her hands. He was a big man her father, standing at nearly seven feet he always seemed like a giant to Delphi, his hands drowned hers, "I know you will make me and your mother proud at school."

"Yes father," She said quietly.

"And you will mind your brothers, teachers and prefects?"

"Yes father,"

"In that order?"

Her big blue eyes met her fathers equally big black eyes and nodded, "Yes father,"

"Remember Delphi _In Prosapia Vos Fides._" Their family motto, _In Family You Trust_. "Your brothers will look out for you like no one else, why is that?"

"Because they are blood," She chimed.

"Yes, because they are blood. There is nothing more important than family, my dear sweet one. Your mother would want you to know that." He awkwardly tried to straighten her school cloak and nearly knocked her off her feet.

Delphi giggled, "I'll be fine father." She said smiling at him for the first time all morning. Something about seeing him that way, that concerned made her feel better. It seemed easier to leave home when she knew she would really be missed.

"Rabastan, Rodolphus," Both boys snapped to attention at their father's bark, "Look after your sister,"

"Yes father," "Of course father," They both chimed and right then Delphi noticed something. As other families were fracturing on the platform from goodbyes, children and youth wriggled from their parents grasp, older sisters left younger sisters behind, older brothers laughed at younger brother faults. Not five feet from where the Lestranges were saying goodbye an older brother was helping his young sister get her trunk on the train, it looked like it was her first year too. He was laughing at her, calling her a baby for crying while saying good bye to their parents. And then there were Delphi's brothers who didn't even bat an eyelash at promising their father they would look after her. And what was more she knew they would.

Sure they would sometimes give her a hard time at home, especially Rabastan, but then when it came to it, she knew they would look after her, even if she did cry when it came to actually leaving their father on the platform.

Once they did say goodbye to their father they all boarded the train together. Rodolphus turned to Rabastan, "Can you make sure Delphi is alright? I have to go and meet the other prefects,"

Rabastan nodded, " 'Course, I'll make sure she gets in with the right sort."

Rodolphus nodded and looked at Delphi, "I hope to see you before we get there but in case I don't, because I shall be very busy with my prefect duties," Rabastan exaggerated rolling his eyes over Rodolphus's shoulder and Delphi turned a giggle into an odd sounding sneeze, "Bless you, I know you will do us all proud and be sorted into Slytherin. Mother wanted me to give this to you," Out of his shoulder bag Rodolphus pulled out a beautiful knitted scarf. The emerald green and brilliant silver almost sparkled in the train compartment passageway they stood in.

"Oh my," Delphi whispered running her fingers other the soft material, it was so soft it didn't feel real and the colours almost glowed.

"It's made from northern pixie's silk. She made it for you, because she knew it was where you belonged." Rodolphus smiled down at Delphi and she smiled back, "Alright, have to go, wish me luck."

"Luck!" Both Rabastan and Delphi cried together after their brother.

"Alright Delf, put that in your shoulder bag, keep it outta sight till your sorted, don't want to make everyone jealous just yet." Rabastan winked at her, "Follow me,".

Delphi could still remember the whole train ride, as if it was yesterday, she sat in the compartment of Slytherins, her brother and his friends, Narcissa Black was there but so was her sister and Delphi's best friend Andromeda, well best friend other than Sirius. And every time the compartment door opened she would think it was Sirius finding her at last but it never was. He said he would find her on the train, he had promised in his last letter but he wasn't anywhere.

He did however find her on the platform as they scrambled amongst the crowds of students surging this way and that. A behemoth of a man was calling for the first years in what her mother would have called a crass accent, and Delphi couldn't help but oggle, she had never seen a man larger than her father. Andromeda looped her arm through Delphi's, "Let's stick together," She had said. Delphi had nodded when she heard her name.

"Delle!" She had turned and there was Sirius. Hair wild, shirt untucked under his uniform, big smile right across his face, and Delphi couldn't help but smile back. "Thought you would never find me," He had said casually.

"Oh," Was all she could say as she was certain he said he would find _her_. Not the other way around.

"Can you believe we are actually here? Isn't it amazing, look how big that bloke is!" He said pointing at the man calling for first years.

"It is amazing!" Delpi said smiling back unable to contain her excitement when faced with Sirius'.

"Hi Sirius," Andromeda said waving at him from Delphi's other side.

"Hi Annie!" Sirius grinned at his cousin, "Oh you guys have to meet this bloke I met, he's fantastic, you'll love him! James! JAMES!" Sirius waved and a boy turned with wild hair and square rimmed glasses came over to them. "James this is my cousin Andromeda Black and my best friend Delphi Lestrange. Ladies this is James Potter."

James smiled at both of them, then focused on Andromeda as they started to walk behind the enormous man leading the gaggle of first years, "You related to Bellatrix Lestrange by chance?"

Delphi could feel Andromeda sag. Because Andromeda looked so much like her older sister everyone compared her to Bellatrix, which was not a fun shadow to try to get out of. "Yes, she's my oldest sister."

"I heard she made the quidittich team last year, first girl player on Slytherin in twenty years, a beater right?" Andromeda nodded, "I also heard she was crazy, nearly killed a kid last year. A kid from Gryffindor. Lucky for her first years can't join the team or else I would put her in her place." He spouted cockily.

Delphi glared, and Andromeda shrugged, the Black sisters never had the bond the Lestrange siblings had, and Delphi felt sorry for her close friend for not having that.

The four of them got into a tiny boat together as Sirius was helping Delphi into the boat James punched him in the arm. "Hey! Did you see that girl over there? Blimey!" Sirius turned as soon as James started talking and let go of Delphi's hand, she slipped and hit the bottom of the boat hard.

"Delphi!" Andromeda cried crouching down beside her, and helping her onto the bench seat. Sirius and James were still craning to look after some girl. Delphi glared at Sirius's back, never before had she seen him looking after a girl like that and she didn't like it. "You ok?" whispered Andromeda. She nodded tightly.

The boys eventually sat down across from them and the boats magically started to pull them over the lake. Delphi saw a few kids in other boats, jump from surprise or move their arms around the front of the boat, shocked and awed. She, of course, knew exactly what was coming, having two brothers do this before her. She knew every step of tonights journey, not wanting to be caught out for a second. She liked to know what was going to happen, Delphi always liked to be prepared.

She watched a boy in the boat across from them leaning out the side of his boat to get a better look, an expression of disbelief on his face. What must it be like for people who were not used to magic? Who were from muggle families... how could they appreciate all that was Hogwarts when they probably didn't even know it existed a few months ago?

"I've always had a thing for red heads, but she was amazing!" Delphi focused back to what was being said by the people riding in the boat with her and found James Potter's voice to be very annoying. "Cor blimey, what I wouldn't do to have her in Gryffindor!"

"That's where you think you will be? Gryffindor?" Andromeda asked curious. Andromeda could talk to anyone, and be comfortable talking to anyone. Once on an outing to Diagon Alley Delphi had actually seen her go up to a muggle outside the Leaky Cauldron and ask him for some change for a bus. It had been a dare but _still_. Delphi wasn't like that, she was introverted, always had been, she was quiet and reserved and only comfortable with her family or people she had known for years. The only person who could truly get her out of her shell was Sirius. But right now, in the presence of Sirius's new found acquaintance (who's personality, to Delphi, seemed too big for this boat) Delphi felt more withdrawn than ever.

"Course, my dad was in Gryffindor, no other house really." James smiled, "Why? Where do you think you'll go?"

Andromeda shrugged, "Probably Ravenclaw or Slytherin I would imagine."

"Ha!" Sirius barked, "Can you imagine your mum's face if you got put in Ravenclaw?" Andromeda's mother and Sirius's mother were sisters and they were like two beings of the same soul and family pride was everything to them.

"Hang on a minute," James said putting up his hands in what Delphi considered an overly dramatic fashion, "Are you telling me you wouldn't mind being put into_ Slytherin?_" He said it as if it was the most disgusting word in the english language.

Delphi felt her hackles go up. "Why? Whats so horrible about that? Slytherins demand excellence, they are the best." She said simply. All three sets of eyes landed on her and she swallowed, not enjoying the spot light. "Well, thats what everyone in _my_ family thinks." She looked at Sirius expecting him to agree with her but he looked at James for his reaction first. He also wouldn't meet Delphi's eyes.

James waved his hand as if waving away Delphi's words, "That's what it's all about in Slytherin isn't it though? _Brainwashing_, good house to be in if you want to turn into a fanatical nut job, thats what my dad says. Nope, I'd rather be in _Hufflepuff_ than Slytherin, that's for sure."

Delphi glared and opened her mouth to argue but the boat bumped into land and they found themselves in the bowels of the school. She could remember the hustle and bustle of the rush getting out of the boats, she could remember Sirius and James rushing to be front of the pack, she could remember Andromeda pulling her forward to keep up with them but Delphi pulling her back, shaking her head every so slightly.

She could remember the great hall, how enormous it seemed, the glitteringly set tables. The roar of cheers as they entered, she could remember looking over to the Slytherin table to see Rodolphus smile and nod at her and Rabastan leap out of his seat to wave at her.

She remembered the words of the Hat filling her with pride at the idea of joining Slytherin house no matter what that stupid Potter boy had said. Who was he anyway? Probably a half blood or something, Rabastan had warned her about them, how they pranced around the school pretending as if they owned it. Well, she hoped he was sorted into Gryffindor, then they wouldn't have to deal with him half as much.

"Black, Andromeda,"

Andromeda squeezed her hand and walked up to the stool and sat down, the hat covered her eyes and sat... and sat... Sirius looked over his shoulder at Delphi who shrugged at him.

"Come on!" The shout was from the Slytherin table and decidedly female. Delphi felt pretty sure she could bet her entire inheritance that it was Bellatrix who had shouted, when all of a sudden;

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called.

The Slytherin table erupted. And Delphi watched Andromeda walk across the hall with a big smile to sit between Narcissa and Rodolphus. She saw Delphi watching and waved. Rabastan caught Delphi's eye again and made a show of sweeping off the seat next to him for the next name. Delphi giggled, they all knew who was next.

"Black, Sirius,"

Sirius squared his shoulders and walked up to the stool, sat down heavily and just as the hat was coming down over his eyes, Delphi saw his gaze dart from James, who had been giving him a thumbs up with one hand, the other hand had fingers crossed. He was looking for someone? For her? But before his eyes could reach hers the hat came down and cut off the look, whatever it may have been.

The hat sat on his head for a long time, longer than it had taken with Andromeda. Delphi looked over her shoulder at the Slytherin table. Rabastan was craning his neck, almost standing up to get a better look. He saw Delphi and shrugged. Rodolphus's brow was furrowed and he leaned over the table to whisper something to Bellatrix, who also shrugged but her eyes were dark.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Delphi's head snapped around to look up front again. There was no way... it wasn't possible. They were supposed to both be in Slytherin. It was the way it was always meant to be.

Delphi jumped as the table to her far right exploded with cheers. This wasn't possible. The teacher removed the hat from Sirius's head and he was smiling! It was like someone had punched her in the gut. Why had Sirius been sorted into Gryffindor? What about him could possibly have made the sorting hat make such an unorthodox choice?

Sirius had always been different certainly. Different from her brothers and her father and all their families friends. He was loud and wild and free spirited, he thought what he wanted and did what he wanted no matter what his mother said or what kind of fit she threw. And that was why Delphi loved him, in her secret eleven year old heart of hearts, because he was different in their world that was all the same. But wasn't his tenacity and independence what made him the perfect Slytherin? Or was that what set him apart Andromeda from everything she knew... She hadn't known how long she had been reeling how many names she had missed until her own was called.

"Lestrange, Delphi," Her hands were shaking as she walked up to the stool. She sat down on it heavily and looked for once not at her family but over at the Gryffindor table. Only to see Sirius with his head bent talking to James, then the hat had covered her eyes.

She wasn't to know that he was saying to James that Delphi was the girl he loved, she didn't know he had all his fingers crossed for her to join him in Gryffindor, for a fresh start from their darkness filled lives. Delphi didn't know that the whole time she was under the hat Sirius kept mouthing one word,_Gryffindor_. No, all she knew was that he had been talking to James and not looking at her.

"SLYTHERIN"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi All! First off, thank you to **_Vandun_** letting me know about that mistake, sorry to everyone, I have corrected it in the previous chapter. And thank you for the review! Anything and everything is appreciated.**

**Alright so I hope everyone liked the previous chapter even though it was a flashback chappie. I was hoping to convey Delphi's childhood and how one would see the world if they grew up in a Pure Blood old school family that wasn't quite as messed up as some. I have always had a fascination with the idea of pure blood pride, anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter! And please, I love the feedback.**

**Chapter Five:**

Delphi could remember Sirius's dark eyes glaring at her across the great hall on that first night. She could remember him finding her the next day in the hallways and grabbing her arm when she tried to ignore him.

"Why couldn't you have _tried_ to be in Gryffindor?" He had asked her looking angry and disappointed all at one. Delphi could remember the anger that boiled in her chest when he looked at her with that disappointment.

Who was Sirius Black to be disappointed in her? She had always stood beside him, been his friend, his confidant, his rock when everyone else would tell him to smarten up, or grown ups would mumble there was something not quite right with the older Black boy. She had never judged him and here he was acting like being sorted into Slytherin house, the house she had dreamed of being a part of since she had been a little girl, was an act of personal betrayal.

"I don't want to be in _Gryffindor_," She had snapped, glaring at him. "I've never wanted to be in Gryffindor, and you knew that but I guess you are too good to be seen with the likes of me now."

He had glared at her, crossing his arms, "I just didn't know you were exactly like all the rest of them, I thought we could start fresh now we were finally here."

Delphi had always been baffled at how highly Sirius had thought of Hogwarts, like it was the gateway to this new life for them, but as far as she could tell at the end of the semester she would still be heading back to her family, as would Sirius. "You know Sirius maybe I am just like the rest of my family, my family who love me. I will have you know my family is full of great wizards and witches, and I would be lucky to follow in their footsteps. Just because your parents are awful and your mum always yells at you doesn't mean everyone feels like you."

Sirius shook his head but his eyes looked hurt and Delphi instantly felt a constricting in her chest that she had been the one to make his eyes look like that, that a wall had been put up that would never come down again. "Fine. You are like them, you can go ahead and live in the dark ages all you want but I am done, I have better things to do than chase around with some _Slytherin_."

"Fine! Go play with your new best friend, that _Potter_ boy, I'm sure you will have sooo much more fun with him."

"More then I would with you and _your_ kind." He growled and turned and walked away leaving Delphi staring after him. She had shaken her head and then turned and stalked away, the Slytherin scarf her mother had made for her feeling slightly like a noose around her neck, choking her off from her best friend.

Delphi now sat in the Hogwarts Express compartment looking out the window watching the city streak by slowly turning into the suburbs of London as she headed off to her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sirius didn't talk to her again until they were in their third year at Hogwarts. The year her mother had died. She could remember the funeral in the middle of their summer break. Sirius had attended with his family. Delphi could remember wondering if he had been forced to come, but as it turned out he had wanted to come. He sought her out once they all returned to her families estate for a grand dinner.

He had knocked on her bedroom door. Told her he was sorry. Gave her her locket. It was beautiful. Silver, heart shaped on a thin piece of black satin. Then he held her while she cried. From then on they fell back into their easy comfortable friendship; but it was different then before school, there were limitations. They never spent time together with their other friends, every other Hogsmede trip they would go together and abandon their friends and just spend the afternoon alone.

Of course in fourth year that was when things began to change between them, Sirius had kissed her on the Hogsmede platform when saying goodbye before leaving for the summer holidays. Of course they wouldn't sit together on the train with their different cliques, but she could remember the feeling on her lips, how the whole ride home she had felt like her stomach was somewhere around her feet or that she was walking three feet off the ground and it wasn't because she had mastered a levitation spell.

Now... now she felt like he had thrown her away with his family. He had walked out on his family and everything they stood for and every one who stood with them. And her family definitely met that criteria. Her father would never give her away to Sirius Black now at the end of seventh year. Even as the mercurial, black sheep of his family who was always a little odd, Delphi was certain her father would have let them get married but now. Now there was no way, even if he was from one of the oldest, purest families, one who turns his back on tradition is worse than a mudblood in her world...well, _almost_ worst. And for him to do it without even considering her... maybe he had meant more to her than she meant to him? She felt shame burn as she thought of last year, their fifth year… all she had given him. What a waste, how could she have been such a fool.

"Hello! Delf! You with us?" She looked up, lifting her head off the glass of the window in their compartment. Her brother Rabastan shook his head at her, "Where were you?"

Delphi shrugged, painfully aware that all eyes were on her, "Just thinking about my classes."

She looked around herself. Rabastan was crouching on his seat his broom over one shoulder, regaling them all of how Slytherin's quidittch team, with him as Captain, would surely win the Quidittch cup this year. His best friend Evan Rosier, a tall thick blonde boy with piercing green eyes nodded along, hanging on Rabastan's every word, and so he should as Slytherin's keeper. Severus Snape sat in the corner across from Delphi, head buried in his potions textbook. Severus was alright for a half blood; what he lacked in purity he made up for in eagerness to belong. Beside him sat Regulus Black, being around Regulus was always hard for Delphi although he was completely different from Sirius in every mannerism, he looked so much like his brother it was hard for Delphi to not reflect that if Sirius was only slightly more like Regulus they would never had a problem in their happily ever after. But then maybe she wouldn't be as in love with him. For she was without question still in love with Sirius Black.

Sitting directly across from her brother was Matilda Nott, hanging on his every word. Matilda was in Delphi's year. She was alright, nothing spectacular. Very competitive. Beside her, listening equally intently, already in his complete school uniform, was Bartemius Crouch Jr. one of the youngest of their tight knit group being only in his third year. Delphi suspected the only reason Rabastan put up with him tagging along was because he idolized Rabastan, like no other. Delphi suspected if Rabastan asked him to Barty would do almost anything, legal or not.

The door of the compartment opened roughly and Andromeda slouched in, eyes looking glazed. Her sister Narcissa followed closely behind, nattering on about school rules, "Honestly Andromeda, if you don't know all the school rules, however do you plan on enforcing them?" Delphi marvelled at the fact that the Black sisters looked so similar, same fine bone structure despite the colouring.

Andromeda sank heavily into the seat beside Delphi and rolled her eyes so Narcissa couldn't see her, "Well Nessy, that's why I have you."

"I'm quite sure," Narcissa said in a clipped tone, sitting beside Regulus making their compartment stuffed.

Delphi smiled at Narcissa, her curtain of almost white blonde hair swept around like a princesses cape. Andromeda admitted once she wished she had her middle sisters fair looks rather than her oldest sisters dark colouring. Delphi thought no matter which sister, all the Black sisters were gorgeous.

"Congratulations on making Head Girl, Narcissa. Your parents must be very pleased." Delphi said, getting the niceties out of the way and hoping to distract Rabastan from her day dreaming.

"Oh they are. Mama and Papa are thrilled, as our whole house should be. Its been too long since there was a Slytherin as Head girl or boy for that matter." As she said this she glared at Rabastan. He had been mentioned by Professor Slughorn as being in the front running for Head Boy for his and Narcissa's final year but only the quidittich captains pin came in his letter. Delphi thought Narcissa's comment was a bit rich since Rodolphus had been Head Boy in his final year and that had only been three years ago.

"Mmm," Rabastan stood up, putting his broom carefully on the luggage rack above them. "And who gets the pleasure of being your ever suffering companion? Head Boy? Go on, who is it?"

Narcissa pretended to glare at Rabastan before rolling her eyes, "Frank Longbottom,"

"Ugghh," Rabastan let out an exaggerated moan.

"Are you joking?" Severus snapped looking up from his textbook for the first time all trip.

"That blood traitor?!" Evan Rosier said raising one very cocky eyebrow.

The collective outrage in the compartment was so instantaneous it was almost laughable to Delphi. Andromeda looked at her from the corner of her eye and shook her head very slightly. If anyone was a perfect head boy it was Frank Longbottom. He was from a very old and respected pure blood family, he had the highest grades of most of the boys in the school, let alone his year, he was made prefect in his fifth year, and was captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. The reason all Delphi's friends were so appalled was that Frank happened to have a best friend, one Edward Tonks a fellow Hufflepuff, who was in fact muggle born.

"I need some air," Delphi said suddenly standing out of her seat. Andromeda stood up as well.

"I'll join you!" She said smiling brightly.

"Are you alright?" Rabastan asked, putting a hand on Delphi's arm. She looked up at her big brother and blinked at him, keeping her expression passive.

"Fine, only so many of us can fit in here, Rabastan, or do you want the entire Slytherin house crammed in here? I just want to stretch my legs and check on Nefertiti." Rabastan nodded sitting down.

The door closed behind them and Andromeda shook her head looking at Delphi saying "They are unbelievable."

Delphi looked at her best friend as they walked down the corridor, "Are they? You expect different?"

"I guess not," Andromeda glanced at Delphi from under her lashes, before adding"You don't agree with them though? About Frank being Headboy…how bad it is?"

Delphi shrugged, "Well, it wasn't a surprise that Rabastan wasn't chosen, no matter what Professor Slughorn thought. I mean Frank is logically the best choice, he will represent the school very well, lead the student body."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, "And Ted?"

Delphi looked at Andromeda questioningly. "Who?"

Andromeda shook her head and then ducked her face. Her thick black hair curtained her but Delphi thought she actually saw Andromeda Black starting to blush, "Edward Tonks, the boy Frank is always hanging around with? What do you think about him."

Delphi stopped and looked at her friend, " 'Ted' ?"

Andromeda smiled at Delphi, no blush looking calm and collected. "Yes, Ted, the generally accepted shortened version of Edward? What do you think about him?"

Delphi crossed her arms over her chest shifting from one foot to the other. She suddenly felt like Andromeda was _really_ listening to her answer. "I don't know, good Beater for Hufflepuff. Never thought I would see someone compete with Sirius…" Delphi sighed, "Come on, let's go and check on Nefertiti, I don't know why they won't let us just keep the owls with us in the compartments, it is barbaric keeping the animals in their own compartment."

Andromeda shrugged, "I am not the one who leapt out of the compartment to begin with,"

Delphi shook her head, "I just don't see why they have to have a problem with Frank just because of one of his friends who is just a school friend. Has nothing to do with _him_."

Andromeda stopped and looked at Delphi and crossed her own arms, "This isn't about Frank or Edward. This is about Sirius isn't it!"

Delphi looked at her friend, "No!"

"Then why were you blithering like an idiot when I asked you directly."

Delphi dodged around Andromeda, "Not everything is about Sirius."

"Someone call?" A door rolled open in front of the two girls and Sirius Black stepped out from the compartment behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

James sat back in the compartment and flipped through his latest quidditch magazine. Remus had just gotten back from the Prefect meeting and was rereading his Charms textbook. Peter sat across from them, chewing the end of a quill.

"So this plan of yours Prongs….?" Peter said sitting forward.

James and Remus both looked up. Remus smiled, "You know Wormtail, it was your idea."

Peter shook his head, blushing, "Well, it will be you and Prongs who pull it off."

"Either way," James said interrupting, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Wormtail is right. We need to get down to brass tacks, mates. The year is upon us and if we don't get our young Padfoot back on track soon, it will be another love lorn year for our dear pal."

Peter smiled broadly, "Who are we going to set him up with?" he asked, eyes looking bright.

"Hmm, the ultimate question," Remus sitting back again and crossing his legs, put his textbook down. "The trick really seems to be who not to pick, I think most of the girls in school would fight to the death to get a date with Padfoot." Peter snorted at Remus' truth.

James nodding, sat back thinking, suddenly his eyes caught on two girls walking by their door and launched himself at it. He glanced at his mates and smiled a mischievous grin, "Inspiration, that's what we need." Without further hesitation he threw it open. "Oi, ladies!" The girls stopped, one grudgingly, the second turned, smiling brightly. "We were wondering if you would like to join us?"

The red head opened her mouth, eyes turning into a glare but the bright brunette spoke first, "Who's we?"

"Myself, and my good friends and gentlemen if ever there were, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin." The brunettes eyes flashed.

"Alright," She grabbed her friends arm and steered her into the compartment. James watched as they both slithered past him. The Brunette first, one miss Marlene McKinnon, a fellow Gryffindor. Her light brown hair bounced in perfect sausage curls above her shoulders, she had bright hazel eyes and a sweet heart shaped face. Her friend who was grudgingly dragged along was taller, with long dark red hair, brilliantly, heart stompingly green eyes, and round face with lovely cheekbones _and _dimples and alabaster skin. This was the love of James' life, even if she hated his very existence.

Remus and Peter had been chatting but both stopped at the appearance of the girls both wearing Gryffindor scarves. "Hi," Remus said his voice cracking.

"Hi Remus, you don't mind if Lily and I join you guys do you? James invited us." Marlene smiled at Remus Lupin and sat down across from him without waiting to hear his response.

James looked at Lily who was standing awkwardly in the compartment, "Evans," He said smiling at her with a devilish look. She rolled her eyes, "Potter," She sank heavily down into the seat beside her friend.

James made a show of shuffling in front of her to go and sit beside Peter. Peter elbowed him in the ribs and leaned closer. "What about Marlene?" He whispered.

James looked at Peter, furrowing his brow, poor Wormtail, he really was clueless sometimes, "Not Marlene," He said shaking his head. He sat back and watched Remus talking to Marlene about their upcoming curriculum.

It wasn't that Remus was unlucky with the ladies. James could admit that Remus was as good looking as himself or Sirius, sure he didn't have a gaggle of girls following him around like Sirius but Remus could have done alright for himself if he wanted but he never seemed interested in any girls. James wasn't sure if it was because of his monthly issue or not, but last year he did take a liking to someone. A miss Marlene McKinnon, best friend to his fellow prefect, Lily Evans. And James figured if he was setting up one friend then why not the other? And surely if one of his best friends was dating one of Lily's it couldn't have made his chances any worse. And on that perfect note the door of the compartment opened again.

In walked Alice Fortesque and Dorcas Meadowes, the other two girls in their year in Gryffindor house, and Lily Evans other two best friends.

"Hello all," Alice said brightly sliding into the seat beside Lily, "We've been looking everywhere for you girls!" She said brightly she smiled and waved at the boys.

Lily shrugged, "We got accosted by this lot," James ignored the roll of her eyes, and looked at Dorcas.

"What a shocker," The tall blonde said. She was very tall, her body wasn't half bad either. A possibility for Sirius. Dorcas was fairly serious though...a possible down side.

"So," James said brightly, everyone looked at him. "Who wants to start planning the biggest rager Hogwarts has ever seen?"

* * *

Sirius opened the door to see Delphi staring at him with her mouth slightly open and Andromeda smirking at him. "Hello cuz," His eyes couldn't help but glance at his cousin but they settled on Delphi's dark blues before she looked away, "Delle," Her eyes kept scanning the train for anything to look at but him. He swallowed against the lump in his throat. "Can't keep your mind off me, eh?" He said to Delphi, slamming a smirk on his face quickly.

Andromeda snorted and Delphi's head swivelled around to glare at her best friend, still avoiding Sirius's eye "We were just going." She grabbed Andromeda's arm and turned around.

"Oh come on Delle, we need to talk eventually." He said falling in to step with them. He looked at her with what he hoped was a forlorn expression, Andromeda rolled her eyes when she looked at him, but Delphi didn't even glance.

"I thought I had made myself perfectly clear." She ground out, keeping up her pace.

Sirius ignored her, looking over the top of her head, he looked into the eyes of his slightly taller cousin. Andromeda sent him a small, almost apologetic smile. Andromeda had always been the cousin he was most like, the only family member he felt he could actually be related to. He was hoping the fact she was Delphi's best friend might help Delphi understand why he left. "Annie, you think you could give us a minute?"

Andromeda looked like she was going to say that was fine but instead Delphi answered for her, "She does mind, because we don't need a moment." She practically snarled. Suddenly she stopped and turned to glare at Sirius. God she was beautiful. "I really can't believe you, I mean at all. Have you taken to many bludgers to your stupid brain? I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. You." Her big dark blue eyes were enormous. "I am fairly certain a troll could understand that by now."

Sirius smiled at her, he really couldn't help it. Delphi was so soft spoken normally, to see her this riled up, it was a little amusing, even if it was directed at him, "Maybe if you tried writing it down?" He said shrugging.

Andromeda scoffed, turning it quickly into a cough when Delphi turned to glare at her. "Fine, you stay with him. You can both laugh your heads off. I'm going back to the compartment." She crossed her arms and made to march away.

"Aww Delle, come on." Sirius called after her, joined by Andromeda who was right beside him saying, "Hey! What did I do?!"

Delphi was stopped when she opened the cars door to find Frank Longbottom and Edward Tonks on the other side of the door about to come through. Both of the boys were in their Hufflepuff uniforms, Sirius noticed the Head Boy pin on Frank's chest. The two boys were in the year above him, but he knew them quite well from the Quidditch pitch.

"Oh hello you lot!" Edward said brightly. Sirius noticed his eyes glazed over Sirius and Delphi but settled on Andromeda, who...blushed?

"Hello," Andromeda said meekly.

Sirius grinned shaking both boys hands, "Tonks, Longbottom! Good to see you both!"

Frank smiled, "Mmmhmmm, I would say the same. Yet, how come I have the feeling you aren't going to make my new position any easier, Sirius?"

Sirius raised both his eyebrows, "I haven't the foggiest what would give you that impression, Longbottom. I have nothing but the highest respect for the leaders of our humble student body."

Frank rolled his eyes, Tonks was smiling like an idiot when he asked, "So, everyone have a good summer?" He was addressing all of them but Sirius noticed his eyes didn't move from Andromeda. Very interesting, especially how Andromeda's eyes kept darting back to Edward.

"Oh it was brilliant!" Sirius said smiling brightly.

"Excuse me," Delphi suddenly turned on her heel and walked back the way she had just come.

Andromeda looked torn, "I guess I should..."

Delphi glanced over her shoulder, "No, you stay, catch up. I'll meet you back at the compartment." And she kept walking.

Sirius smiled at both boys, "Gents," he patted Andromeda on the shoulder and took off at a brisk jog after Delphi, hearing Andromeda start to discuss her summer with Frank and Edward.

Sirius quickly caught up with Delphi, as he fell into step with her, she glanced at him before closing her eyes but she kept walking. "Ugh, what? What could you possibly want?" She crossed the threshold into the next compartment and Sirius followed, close on her heels.

"I want for us to have a conversation, Delphi. We have done that before. I think it's the least you could do, really." He crossed his own arms.

Delphi stopped dead and spun around on her heels to glare at him with a face like thunder, "I am sorry. But, what did you just say to me?" She was practically shaking with rage.

"Oh come off it, Delle." Sirius said, starting to get angry himself, "I have tried. I have tried all summer to make you understand. I couldn't stay there any longer! I don't know what more there is to say." He growled.

Her brows knitted together, "Really? All summer?"

"Yes!" Sirius barked. "Letter after letter, and nothing not even a note back."

Delphi straightened up, "Sirius, after you ran away, cast side everything we all stand for..." She took a breath as if for strength, as if convincing herself it was true, or at least that was what Sirius saw, "Do you really think my father or brothers would let me receive a letter from you? Honestly?!"

Sirius felt like he had been smacked in the face. He hadn't considered she wouldn't get his letters. Which now, with her yelling at him, seemed pretty obvious. He swallowed, "How was I supposed to know that?!" He barked back for lack of anything else to say.

Delphi cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow, "You have met my father," Like it was ridiculous that he hadn't thought of that.

"Well, what was I supposed to do Delle?!" He growled frustrated this wasn't going as he had planned. Angry he didn't have the right thing to say at hand, he didn't even have something flippant to say, his normal fallback was painfully absent.

She shrugged, "I don't know Sirius, but all I used to hear from you was how you and your little posse could get around anything, do what you want. I guess not enough to figure out how to talk to me." She looked at him with sad, hurt eyes, suddenly she shook her head, looking away from him, "I don't even know why I am saying all this because it doesn't matter. You made your choice. So why don't you leave me alone? Clearly, you don't want anything to do with the likes of me." She made to walk away from him but Sirius reached out and grabbed her arms. Forcing her to stay, to look at him.

"How can you say that to me?! How? When I know, that you know, that you..._us_, had nothing to do with me leaving."

She looked up at him, her eyes sad but not angry. The rage had disappeared. "Exactly Sirius, _I_ had nothing to do with it."

He felt his brow furrow as he looked down at her, he didn't let his hands drop from her arms afraid if he let go she would run away from him. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

She looked away from him, out the train's window, "It was two years." At first she said it like a whisper, then she looked at him and said it stronger. "It was _two_ years. Then it would have been over, we would have been on our own. It was only two more years."

Sirius felt like she had stabbed him as her words sunk in, he shook his head, "I couldn't do it anymore Delle, I couldn't stand it anymore. I felt like I was loosing my mind, you have to hear me when I say, I couldn't last. Not anymore."

She stared into his eyes, her expression looked torn. She opened her mouth to say something when...

Suddenly a voice broke the silence, "Delphi!" The two of them jumped and Sirius inadvertently let go of Delphi's arms. Instantly they both looked over her shoulder to see Rabastan Lestrange standing glaring at the two of them, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Delphi instantly stepped back away from Sirius when she saw her brother, distinctly letting Sirius know he was forever removed from them now. His choice felt final.

Delphi instantly ducked her head, she glanced at Sirius but didn't meet his eyes, she instantly started towards her brother, "Come on, Rab," it was obvious she wanted to leave. But Rabastan stood his ground glaring at Sirius.

Sirius slammed a cavalier smile on his face, eyes still glaring down the compartment at Rabastan. He had never liked the middle Lestrange sibling, Rudolphus may have been distasteful but at least he was even headed and diplomatic, Rabastan was neither. "Ah, Rabastan. So terribly awful to see you." Sirius crossed his own arms.

"Black. Or maybe I shouldn't call you that any more? What with you being a blood traitor. Don't want to soil the name." Rabastan said with a cold smile.

Sirius felt his upper lip curl as fury whipped through him. Delphi stopped in front of her brother. Sirius couldn't help but glance in the window at her reflection. Her mouth was slightly open, glaring at her brother. She looked like she wanted to say something but instead bit her lower lip, her brow furrowing, which made Sirius even angrier. Delphi shook her head, started walking back towards her brother.

"Rabs, come on. Just leave it." She said in a quiet voice. Rabastan glared down at his little sister with a look of derision, the shorter of the Lestrange brothers, Rabastan was the same height as Sirius but he was definitely...big.

Sirius glared down the compartment, he felt a bitter smile curl his lips, "Oh, I'll see you soon." He raised his eyebrows as he glared at Rabastan.

Rabastan raised his brows and glared wide eyed back at Sirius, as his sister resorted to pushing him down the corridor, "Yes, you will, you can bet on it."

"Rabastan!" Delphi snapped, shoving him right on the chest. "Just move!" Rabastan shook his head at his sister, but turned regardless and walked ahead of her out of the compartment. Delphi went to follow him. She glanced back, looking sad, her eyes looked worried when she looked at him. Sirius couldn't help but glare back at her, how could she follow him? How could she still think that that was ok? They had one more year, then they were adults. And she was still... there, with them. James words echoed in Sirius's head,

_'__she ain't what you want her to be'_

Sirius took a deep breath. He wasn't ready to believe that, he wasn't ready to give up on Delphi just yet. She would come to understand, she would see... He would make her see. Whether she wanted him to or not. With that, Sirius turned and walked in the opposite direction, to go find his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Delphi walked in silence beside her brother until they were only a couple of doors away from their compartment. Suddenly, Rabastan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty compartment, it held trunks and cloaks but there was no one inside.

He glared at his little sister, "What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" He demanded.

"Ugh," Delphi made a show of wiping the spittle from her face, "Keep your hair on, it wasn't my fault, he practically accosted me." She was careful not to meet her brother's eyes. Scared he wouldn't find the derision she hoped was at least in her voice.

"Well, it didn't look like you were desperate to get away from him,"

Delphi shifted her weight rolling her eyes, "Oh Rab, you're being-"

"Don't 'Oh, Rab,' me Delphi, I'm not being ridiculous. He is a blood traitor now! You need to get that through your head." He snarled.

Delphi did look up at that, glaring at her brother, "You think I some how missed that, do you? You don't think I haven't been trying all summer, to get that through my brain?!"

"Well, you haven't been doing a good enough job. He turned his back on his family. That is who _he_ is. He would rather stand with mudbloods and filth than with his own blood, families that have worked together for generations. There isn't anything worse than that."

Delphi looked away from her brothers fury, "I know, father has made sure I know,"

Rabastan grabbed her right arm, "Well, I am not sure you do." She looked up at her brother, anger pulsing through her veins, "Stay away from him Delphi, this is the last warning. If you don't, I'll make sure he stays away for good." He growled.

Delphi felt her heart skip a beat, she wrenched her arm out of his vice like hold, she glared up at her brother, "I am not a child, Rabastan. I'm sixteen, I know what he did. I know what he left. I don't need you reminding me. So stop patronizing me. Worry about your own business perhaps, and leave my personal life well enough alone!"

He feigned confusion, shaking his head, "I don't have anything-"

Delphi scoffed, "I am sure you would just adore Narcissa to find out that-"

Rabastan stepped forward, his face darkening, "You wouldn't dare." He said to her quietly his eyes flashing dangerously.

"No, I wouldn't because I am your sister. _I__n Prosapia Vos Fides. _Or maybe you have forgotten. I can handle Sirius Black. Now leave it well enough alone, for god's sakes." She turned and left her brother in the compartment to head back to their friends, only to have him follow her seconds later, surly but quiet.

* * *

Sirius opened the compartment door more violently than he intended and found seven pairs of eyes all looking at him.

"Ah his ears must have been burning!" James bright voice burst out. Sirius looked at his best friend as he crossed the compartment easily.

James hugged Sirius jovially only to whisper crisply in his ear, "Whatever it was, shake it off." Then pulled back, the smiling, bright James once again.

Sirius smiled at his best friend, the person who knew him best, "Miss me that much? Awww, I'm touched!"

"Padfoot!" Peter leapt out of his seat. The only marauder Sirius hadn't managed to see yet on the trip.

"Wormtail," Sirius was relieved to see that Peter had cut his hair from last year, the imitation made him mind numbingly uncomfortable, "Survived the summer with the old battle axe, I see."

"Just barely mate, wish I had been with you and Prongs!"

Sirius smirked, "Next year lad, by then you may just be ready." James laughed, Remus rolled his eyes but Peter just looked offended. Sirius shook his head, the boy had the outter skin of a pufferpod. He threw an arm heavily around Peter's neck, "Just teasing mate. You know we wouldn't be us without you Wormtail. Think of how little fun we could get into." Sirius winked at the smaller boy, and Peter looked appeased.

Sirius scanned the comparment, aside from his friends it now housed, Dorcas Meadows, Marelene McKinnon, Alice Fortesque, and Lily Evans. Sirius was impressed James had managed to get her to stay, mind you her three friends looked perfectly happy to stay. Sirius had a new found respect for James persistence with Lily, he had never had that trouble with Delphi. The only girl he had ever really been interested in, she had always been interested right back... until now.

"I have got to ask, what is with the nicknames?" Alice asked looking from one of the boys to the other.

The boys all shared knowing looks, "Yeah," Dorcas added, "They are very odd... and slightly creepy." Sirius glanced over at the tall blonde. Dorcas never had much of imagination. For instance, she never did see the humour in Sirius bewitching her trade mark blonde hair to change into snakes everytime she sneezed. He smiled to himself, remembering the particularly good charm. Lucky for Sirius, she never figured out exactly who had done it.

"I dunno," Suddenly Marlene broke in, oggling at Remus, "I think they are kind of mysterious."

Sirius looked at James and pretended to vomit, James stifled a laugh and it came out a rather violent snort. Lily looked over at the three of them with distaste. God, she was a pain sometimes. Sirius rolled his eyes and walked over letting go of Peter to slouch into the seat between Remus and the window.

"Sorry, vault secret," Remus said smiling and blushing at Marlene.

"Oi! No one outside Gryffindor can know about those, so keep it quiet ladies," Peter said pointing at each of the girls.

"Can you all believe we only have two years left?" Alice said sitting up straighter, looking eager. "I mean, we are nearly done, it's gonna go by in a flash. Ugh, I don't think I am ready for the homework though."

"Yeah, two years, gone like that," Sirius said snapping his fingers glaring out the window.

James maneuvered down the crammed compartment to sit across from Sirius and right beside Lily, who shifted to try and avoid touching him, which was impossible since there were so many of them packed in there. James subtly kicked his friend's foot, to remind Sirius to keep it light. "I know, who would have thought we would all make it this far. I thought you were a goner for sure Evans," He said smiling at her, letting his arms rest on the back of the seats behind her.

Lily looked over her shoulder at James with a look of distaste, "I'm surprised they let you in at all."

"Now, now children," Dorceas reprimanded, "Can we please at least wait till the first day of classes is over before the drama all starts?"

"Seconded," Remus said, making himself busy pointing out something in their charms text book to Marlene who was sitting on his other side.

"Who is starting drama?" James asked innocently.

All the girls looked at him without missing a beat to reply in unison, "You."

He put his hands up, in mock surrender, when the door of the compartment rolled open to show Frank Longbottom standing in the door way. He smiled at everyone, "Hello you lot!" He said brightly. Alice was out of her seat the instant the door opened, when his eyes fell on his girlfriend of the past two years Frank's smile got even bigger and more foolish, making Sirius sink further into his seat "Hello beautiful,"

"I thought you would never be done in that meeting!" She pretended to scold as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Frank wrapped his arms around her waist and the others all discreetly looked away as they shared a kiss, "Well, I got caught up," Frank said eventually as Alice stepped beside him and he let his arm rest around her shoulder, her still beaming up at him. "Ted is still down the train talking to Andromeda Black. Took me longer than I care to admit to realise that I held no importance to their conversation," He said chuckling.

Dorcas looked up, "Ted Tonks? Was talking to _Andromeda Black?_" She said it like it was the most ludacris thing she had ever heard, "What on earth about?"

Frank shrugged, sitting down on the edge seat, Alice soon occupying his kness, "I dunno, their summer, catching up. Seemed very invested." Frank raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh," Dorcas scoffed.

Sirius looked up, "Sorry, what was that?" James shot him a look but Sirius ignored him.

Dorcas looked over a Sirius and just shrugged, "I'm just curious as to why Ted would resort to a Slytherin, let alone a -" She bite down on her last word, at the same time Alice reached over and smacked her friends arm, while Lily glared, and Marlene hissed, '_Dorcas_!'

Sirius was willing to bet everything he had, which granted wasn't much now but still, he would bet it all that Dorcas had been about to say '_let alone a Black'. _Which honestly he wasn't that upset about. He realised he had shared his name with five other students during his time at Hogwarts, and while Andromeda just kept to her friends and her house, the others had no problem making who they really were, well known. Bellatrix was practically a legend by the time Sirius got to school. Legend was the wrong word, more little a horror story to scare small children. So although he knew Andromeda was different from the rest of her family, Sirius realised that there was no way Dorcas could know that. He knew he was the anomaly of the Black family, it wasn't a wonder some of his school mates didn't think of him as a Black.

It was the Slytherin comment he noticed. His relationship with Delphi was not generally speaking public knowledge. It wasn't that they actively kept it a secret, they just weren't super public. It had never bother Sirius particularly. He knew Delphi was an introvert, she always had been. It just was who she was, she was so shy he was the first person she had ever spoken to outside her family, _ever_. She had been six. So most people didn't know Sirius had actually been dating a Slytherin.

'_Is dating a Slytherin,' _He mentally corrected. He wasn't giving up on Delphi yet.

Sirius sat up, his face darkening. He was ready to tear a strip off Dorcas for her blatant Slytherin prejudice. Which was ludacris especially considering he was not a fan of the house. He had begged the sorting hat to put him anywhere but Slytherin, and why Delphi was so happy to be there he couldn't understand. She had tried explaining it to him and he did try to understand but it reminded him far to much of his family. What Sirius really wanted to do was pick a fight.

However he never got the chance. Remus stretched, clocking Sirius on the back of his head with an elbow 'accidentally' on purpose. At the same time, James distracted everyone by saying boisterously, "So Frank, how devastated will you be when we win the Quidditch cup on your final year?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The students of Hogwarts all noisily and boisterously climbed out of their carriages and up the front steps, all to pour through into the Great Hall. Sirius's eye glanced over the crowd. The whole carriage ride up James hadn't gotten off his case.

"You know Dorcas isn't the enemy mate." He said to his best friend.

"Yeah, what's got into you?" Remus had asked looking over at Sirius as they all settled into the carriage.

"Nothing," Sirius snapped, quite happy to wallow in his sulk.

"Oh, I know what it is!" Peter said elbowing Sirius, "It's a certain female who loves to don green and silver!"

The look Sirius cast at Peter was enough to make the smaller boys shrink back into his seat, swallowing a lump in his throat. James rolled his eyes at Peter's indiscretion.

Remus cleared his throat drawing Sirius's attention away from Peter, "I think what Wormtail is trying to say, is that maybe taking out your frustration regarding other _situations _on Dorcas isn't really fair."

Sirius's glare darkened, "Did you not hear what she said?" He snapped.

James raised his eyebrow, " About Slytherin's or the near miss on the Black's? Cause honestly mate, you've said way worse, 'bout both."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but ended up shaking his head, feeling frustration bubbling in his chest. He knew the routine, the frustration would turn into anger, which would result in a fight. And there really wasn't any cause for that. He took a deep breath, resting his head back on the carraiges seat, "Forget it."

Peter had opened his mouth to say something more, from his seat beside Sirius but instead ended up uttering, "Ow!" When Remus kicked him in the shin to shut him up.

"Leave it Wormtail," He hissed across to him.

Sirius's eye stared blankly out the window, "Yeah, Wormtail, just leave it alone."

Now, even though it bothered him that he was, Sirius found himself scanning the student body for Delphi. Just as he walked through the doors to the Great Hall with his friends and a large gaggle of other Gryffindors, he heard Professor Slughorn call from behind him,

"Ahhu, Miss Lestrange, a moment please." Sirius's head swivelled around to see the head of Slytherin house wave Delphi away from the rest of the student body.

Sirius looked at her as she looked up Slughorn. She looked slightly surprised and walked over. Slughorn put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down whispering something in her ear. Sirius caught sight of Rabastan who had also stopped to watch what the head of his house wanted with his little sister. Sirius glanced back at Delphi, her face went from slightly confused to... resigned? She pulled back and smiled, nodding up at the professor. She followed him as he turned and headed towards the dungeon. Sirius's brow furrowed, but was distracted when James called to him.

"Oi!" Sirius turned, and jogged to catch up with his friends.

Delphi walked into Professor Slughorn's office to find Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Somnium, the Divination teacher, standing by the hearth, in front of a roaring fire.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at her as she entered followed by Slughorn. Delphi felt her stomach churn, she strongly wished she was anywhere else.

"Ahh Miss Lestrange, I trust your journey on the train was good?" Professor Dumbledore said jovially.

Delphi smiled at him, "Yes professor, it was fine."

He nodded, "I assume you understand what this is regarding?"

Delphi's eyes jumped from Dumbledore's gentle expression, Slughorn's kind one and Professor Somnium's sceptical one. "Well, if I was guessing I would say my father contacted you about the beginning of my summer holidays..."

"Yes, he did, my dear girl," Slughorn said waving her over to a plush green velvet armchair. "So we thought best if we had a chat about your school schedule."

Professor Somnium stepped forward, "If what your father claims is true, you will need to be trained to understand your gift, to protect yourself, as well as others." Delphi looked up at the austere teacher. Somnium was known for only wearing black and speaking as little as possible, he seemed to only ever interact with the students who took his class, and generally dislike the rest. Honestly, he was slightly terrifying with his eyes, which were such a light blue they looked white. "Since you declined my class in your third year, it would seem you have some catching up to do."

Delphi swallowed, feeling certain she was already very far down in Somnium's good books.

"Ah yes, that comes to our first question, Delphi," Her head swivelled to Slughorn who was sitting behind his desk smiling at her with a fatherly look, "Of your elective courses, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, which would you prefer to ...let go?"

Delphi didn't have to think about it, "Arithmancy, sir."

Slughorn nodded and picked up his quill writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Miss Lestrange, have you told any of the other students about what happened this summer?" Dumbledore asked with shrewd eyes.

"Well, my brother knows, and I told my best friend, Andromeda Black, sir." Dumbledore nodded slowly, his eyes felt like they were burning into her very mind. She blinked glancing at Slughorn who had started to speak.

"Very good, you need support and you need people who understand what is going on. But we would ask you to not share this information with many more of the student body."

"Why not?" Delphi as soon as she spoke the words felt stupid. The answer was obvious.

"Trust me when I say it is in your best interests. Especially while you are still new to your gift." Somnium spoke.

Delphi nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Fabulous, so you will meet Professor Somnium in his classroom during your block you were to be in Arithmancy." Slughorn said brightly. He stood up behind his desk, "Now shall we, I think we would all be rather forlorn to miss the sorting!?"

"Quite right Horace," Dumbledore said smiling. Delphi swallowed, once more she was reminded of just how different this year was to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter** **Nine:**

Delphi followed behind Professor Slughorn as they entered the great hall through a side door. Delphi was thankful they came in closest to the Slytherin table, and everyone was still settling into their seats waiting for the first years to come in. She was able to dash down the table with her head down to slide into a seat between Rabastan and Andromeda.

Both of them turned from whatever they were talking about to look at Delphi.

"What was that about?" Rabastan asked leaning down to speaking quietly to Delphi at the same time as Andromeda asked, "Is everything alright?" Looking concerned.

Delphi nodded, swallowing against the lump in her throat, she stared blankly at the table top in front of her, "Oh fine," she sounded uneasy and breathy to even her own ears, "Just about my school schedule," She said vaguely tossing smiles at both her brother and best friend, neither of whom looked convinced.

Andromeda scooted closer to Delphi, as Rabastan looked up to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "Was it about...what happened to you...this summer?" Delphi's eyes darted up to Andromeda's and her head gave the slightest of nods.

Delphi looked at Rabastan who was glaring at the table, "Father contacted Slughorn and Dumbledore and now I am stuck doing private lessons with Somnium." Delphi whispered to him, "I had to drop Arithmancy, I knew we shouldn't have said anything." She snarled.

Rabastan looked at her, "Rudolphus wouldn't have told father if he didn't think it was necessary."

"It was my secret to tell, it didn't happen to either of you." She snapped in a whisper. She was aware of Regulus Black glancing down the table at them but then he looked back over his shoulder at something Evan Rosier was saying boisterously to that whole end of the table.

Rabastan glared at her, "Yeah well, we were in the room-"

Andromeda swivelled around, looking around them, "_Shhh,"_

Rabastan continued in a quieter snarl not unlike Delphi's "And you didn't see..._you. _It was..."Rabastan's eyes went blank, unfocused. He shook his head as if clearing it and looked back at his little sister with fear in his eyes. "I trust Rudolphus's judgement, you need help with this Delf."

Delphi felt her heart thud in her chest and frustration at her entire situation bubble in her throat, "I am so fed up with people telling me what I need help with, it's as if-"

"Maybe we should discuss this later," Andromeda said pointedly, noticing different pairs of eyes drifting over to Delphi in her worked up state, "Anyway the sorting is about to start."

"Finally, the fresh meat," Rabastan said, smiling wickedly, instantly subverted.

Delphi felt the hairs in the back of her neck prickle and had to work very hard not to look over at the Gryffindor table, since she had a pretty good idea of whose eyes were on her.

* * *

The sorting over and the feast halfway through, Sirius found himself nudging Remus in the seat beside him. Remus looked up raising his eyebrows.

"Do they look like they are discussing something serious or just you know, the average Slytherin concerns, are we pure enough, do we in fact have enough gold, are we being big enough prats... You know?"

Remus scoffed and glanced at Sirius from under one raised eyebrow, "And you are wondering because..."

Sirius shrugged but Remus's expression stayed shrewd. Sirius leaned towards his friend, "Slughorn called Delphi to his office when we were coming in, they barely made it back in time for the sorting. And they came in with Dumbledore. What do ya reckon that was about?"

Remus looked across at the farthest table from Gryffindor. Delphi was sitting talking to a newly sorted first year girl with big blonde sausage curls. He shrugged, "She seems fine, couldn't have been too bad."

"Right," Sirius nodded and looked across the hall.

"Look," Remus turned so he was facing his friend and started to speak in hushed tones. "No matter what we say, you need to do what you want mate. None of us have the right to tell you what you should or shouldn't do but you need to figure something out so you don't go balmy before Christmas. Or get accused of stalking and get chucked out."

Sirius's head pivoted around to look at Remus, surprised by his friends words, "It isn't that easy Moony,"

Remus shrugged, smiling at Sirius, that easy, gentle smile of his, "Make it that easy Padfoot. But maybe try and actually talk to her when you have time to talk, and make her listen. I haven't ever known you to back down from a challenge. Or taken no for an answer, for that matter."

Sirius grinned, "No, I guess I haven't."

* * *

As Delphi and Andromeda walked into the Slytherin common room, Delphi felt herself relax for the first time in ages. Everyone congregated around the small black ebony tables, chatting loudly.

A new first year girl, with dark skin and gorgeous black hair pulled on Andromeda's sleeve. Delphi had hung back with Andromeda as she helped ferry the first years in their first trip to the common room, "Miss," Delphi felt pretty sure she was the newest addition to the Zabini siblings, "Where are the bedrooms?"

Andromeda smiled down at her, "I will show you in a minute, but first we have to wait for the Welcome."

The girl looked puzzled, "The _Welcome_?"

"Your brothers are in Ravenclaw right?" Delphi asked, drawing the girls attention. She nodded.

"It's Slytherin tradition, supposedly goes back to when Salazar Slytherin was in the school. He used to come to the common room and personally welcome all the Slytherins." Andromeda explained.

Suddenly the portrait opened and Professor Slughorn came into the common room. A humble hush fell over all the kids. Narcissa Black walked to the middle of the room and conjured a platform, Slughorn thanked her and took his place on the stand.

"It is so good to see all your young bright faces, for this, the beginning of a new year! A New year, full of opportunity for learning and experience. We also welcome all of our new students to Slytherin and to Hogwarts!" All the older students cheered making the first years jump. Delphi loved to scan them at this point to see who blushed, who looked intimidated and who looked excited. "We welcome you to our house. This house will be your home, your family, your vanguard through all your years here. Don't ever forget you are made of the right stuff! You are cunning!" All the older students clapped once in unison, "Ambitious!" Again they clapped, "Resourceful!" _Clap, _"And you are all welcome here! I wish to turn the floor over to our newest house leaders. I am sad to say it will be their last year with us, so we must appreciate their presence while we can! Our new _Head Girl _Narcissa Black and our battle weathered Quidditch Captain Rabastan Lestrange."

There was a raucous cheer as Narcissa and Rabastan took the platform, someone conjured an elaborate armchair for their head of house to sit down on.

Narcissa beamed as she took center stage and Delphi glanced at Andromeda who rolled her eyes. Delphi giggled but didn't do more. She looked up at her brother who's eyes were fixed on Narcissa, poor old Rab.

"Well, all, welcome back," Narcissa said smiling seductively at the Slytherin student body. Delphi blinked, she really was enchanting with her ethereal blonde good looks. "Whose happy to be back?" She asked teasingly. They all exploded with noise, "Glad to see you are all as excited as me!" She said suddenly all giggly. Delphi had to hand it to Narcissa she was an exhibitionist. "Well, I have to say I am honoured to represent our esteemed house as Head Girl and I will strive to deserve this honour. If you have any concerns or issues during this year, please don't hesitate to come to me! Now to get this year off and running I would like to turn things over to our amazing Quidditch captain."

Everyone cheered Rabastan as he stepped forward especially the boys, "Well hello," He said grinning, "For those of you who are new, welcome, and for everyone else welcome back to the best damn house in Hogwarts!" Everyone yelled and Delphi found herself caught up in the excitement, it was pretty much impossible not to. Rabastan started to clap in a steady rhythm. All the older students followed suit. Delphi could see the first years looking around at everyone, glancing at Slughorn who clapped with every other beat, a bemused smile on his face. "Just have some simple words to hold in your heart as we start a new year," In spite of her earlier frustration Delphi felt pride swell in her chest as she watched her brother address them all, as her palms started tingling from the clapping, but she didn't care as her heart started to pound with excitement. "You have been chosen, you are SLYTHERINS!"

"YEAH!" They cheered.

"We are the best," all the boys started to stomp one foot with every fourth clap, "The purest of heart?" Rabastan chanted with a cheeky smile on his face, "NO!" They all cried.

"Purest of _Blood_?!"

"YES!"

"Quidditch Cup?" He asked, turning to them.

"OURS!"

"House Cup?"

"OURS!"

"Oh? Will they be given to us?!"

"NO!"

"Will we fight for them?"

"YES!"

"Will it be ours?!"

"YES!"

That pounding beat resonated in every students heart, "We are Slytherins!"

"ALWAYS!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The first day of classes came with low light and heavy clouds, matching their dreary summer.

Sirius stood up from the Gryffindor table stretching, after eating himself near to bursting.

"Don't forget," James nagged, "first quidditch practice tonight! It took me ages to get the pitch reserved and I don't want you being late. Sets a bad example for the try outs." Sirius blinked at his best friend. Quidditch was the one thing that managed to work James into quite a neurotic state. Especially at the prospect of having to replace not only their Keeper but their Seeker as well, for their upcoming season.

"Yeah, yeah keep your hair on. I know, 5 o'clock sharp."

James eyes bulged and Sirius also swore he saw James' hair get bigger with frustration, "4:30, Sirius!"

Remus shook his head at their antics as he packed up his things to prepare for class, Sirius smiled at James, "Yeah, I know, only joking."

"Quidditch isn't something to be joked about." James said solemnly.

"First for everything," Remus mumbled under his breath.

"Do you all have your chosen elective first class?" Peter asked the three of them.

"Naw Wormtail, McGonagall is sending us all to charms and you off on your own." Sirius said, watching the other students begin to leave the hall.

Peter's eyes went about as big as dinner plates and he looked at Remus forlornly.

Remus took a deep breath and shook his head, "He's teasing you, of course. We have electives as well." Remus put his book bag over his shoulder. "Honestly, I don't know why you listen to him in the first place."

"Well, just so long as I know. Over the summer I kept having this recurring nightmare I always ended up in the wrong classroom, could never manage to find you lot... It was dreadful!" The youngest of the boys shivered dramatically.

James shook his head, "You need to relax Wormtail, you'll be giving yourself a coronary before we get to sit out NEWTS at this rate." Peter chuckled good heartedly, but blushing all the same.

"We have Arithmancy first, right Padfoot?" Remus asked looking up at his friend across the long table.

Sirius did a double take looking at his friend, "Yeah, uh. I'll meet you up there?" he asked shrugging, lifting his bag onto his shoulder, scarf loosely around his neck.

Remus looked across at his friend, "Well, why don't we just walk up together?"

Sirius shrugged, "I'll catch up with you."

James looked up at Sirius, brow furrowed, "But your both still here."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, right." He patted James on the shoulder and took off through the crowd of students.

James looked across the table at a baffled looking Remus and a confused Peter. "What just happened?"

"Did he just ditch me?!" Remus cried looking between James and Peter.

Sirius darted up the stairs two at a time until he saw her. She was walking by herself which was a bit unusual as Delphi was almost always in the presence of Andromeda, especially since Andromeda was in Arithmancy with them all anyway.

"Dell!" She jumped as he suddenly said her name, however Sirius didn't give her time to respond. He took her by the arm and lead her into a classroom he knew to be empty. "Give us a minute would you,"

Delphi struggled to keep from tripping over her own feet as she followed his direction. He stopped, closed the door and turned to look at her. And all very suddenly Sirius realised they were quite alone. First time since... She stood a few feet away from him, her hands clenched in fists at her sides as she glared across at him.

"Sirius," All at once as she said his name, she looked away from him and closed her eyes, and before she could finish her statement he closed the gap between them. "I don't see-_oh_," She sounded breathless as she looked up into his eyes.

And just like that, same as usual, everything else simply melted away and once again they were simply just Sirius and Delphi. No complications, no drama, just them, in the world together. He couldn't help himself, Sirius reached up gently brushing the curls from her face, his fingertips running across her cheek. He saw the breath catch in her throat, he felt the goosebumps on her arm under his other hand and it was all the invitation he needed.

Sirius took the half step that remained between them and kissed Delphi. For a second she tensed, as if she knew exactly what was going to happen, as if she couldn't prepare for it, because after that infinitesimal moment her hands were on his chest working their way up and around his neck, holding on to him like she could never let him go. Sirius held on to her, but knew they couldn't go on like this.

Slowly he pulled back and looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed. Gently he kissed her forehead, and watched her eyes open, they were trained on the base of his neck, instead of his eyes. Her expression was unreadable, and the joy in Sirius' chest wavered.

He brushed her cheek with his thumb, "Dell," She closed her eyes at his pet name for her, "We just need to talk."

She shook her head, "Sirius, I have to go. I am gonna be late." But she didn't step out of his arms.

"We are two doors away, I think we will make it." He said shaking his head.

Suddenly her eyes went big and she looked him right in the eye. She looked more conflicted then she had yet. Sirius felt something sinking further in his chest. "I... I don't have Arithmancy this year." She stuttered.

Sirius blinked, "Sorry?" He asked brow furrowing.

"I'm not taking-" He let her go and took a step back, her voice caught when he stopped touching her, as if a cold gust of air hit her. "Arithmancy any more." Her voice got quieter as she finished the sentence.

"No, you love Arithmancy, it's the only reason _I _took the bloody course." Sirius felt anger bubbling in his chest.

Delphi looked at him, her eyes looked pained but Sirius could only care so much as he put the pieces together in his mind.

This time it was Delphi who took a step towards him, "No, I know what it looks like but it isn't like that-"

Sirius was the one to step back this time, he chuckled in a cold disbelieving sort of way, "Did you drop that course because you have it with me?" He looked at her.

Delphi looked totally caught off guard, "What? No-"

"Really? Than why drop it?" He snapped, unsure of how they had gotten so off tract in such a short time. Was this what it was always going to be like for them now? Always falling into anger? Or mistrust?

"Because-" She stopped dead as if choked on her words. "I- I just had too."

"Right!" Sirius felt rage rip through his chest and he turned to storm from the room but by the time his hand was on the door nob, Delphi had caught up with him.

"Sirius! Don't be ridiculous, we have Charms as well as Potions with Gryffindors, regardless." She said stepping in front of the door.

"I'm sorry that I am so unavoidable," He glared down at her, "Well, I will do my best to sit as far away from you as I can manage." He forced the door open, making Delphi stumble forward.

"You know not everything is about you Sirius." Delphi said looking at the ground, and her words made him hesitate. Sirius looked over his shoulder at her. She walked over and picked up her book bag which she had dropped when he kissed her.

She walked back to the doorway and Sirius found himself caught in indecision. Why would she drop one of her favourite classes if not to get away from him? There wasn't anything else she wanted to take...

Delphi hesitated in the doorway when Sirius didn't storm out. She looked up at him but then glanced out the door to see a group of seventh year Slytherins walk past the doorway, notably Evan Rosier, taking in the sight of them in the doorway.

"I have to go Sirius, Rabastan can't know we are talking." She went to take off down the hallway. But he grabbed her arm to stop.

"I don't care if he finds out. I'm not scared of him Dell, I'm not scared of any of them." She looked up at him her expression looked... Hurt? Confused? "I want to talk to you, and I think you want to talk to me too. Say you'll meet me."

Delphi looked around the hallway and all the students eyes catching on their odd looking interaction.

"Please Dell." He asked quietly, and she looked at him, it wasn't normal for Sirius to beg for anything. For the first time Sirius noticed the slight dark circles under her eyes and he felt worry pound in time with his heartbeat. Why did he feel like he was losing control? When in every other aspect of his life he felt like he had never had so much control.

"It can only ever be once." She said and at first he wanted to get angry but he instead he felt...fear? Concern? Whatever it was, her eyes looked troubled, and that troubled him.

"I won't promise that." He said roughly hoping his voice translated his concern.

"Sirius..." Delphi shook her head.

He decided to take the initiative, "Meet me in our usual spot, tonight, after dinner." He pulled her closer and kissed her gently on her temple before letting her go and walking down the hall to Arithmancy. He ran a hand through his hair, as he strode towards the class room, hoping he wouldn't be standing all night, waiting forever for something he had already lost.

* * *

As their professor droned on and on, SIrius stretched backwards, leaning back onto the back legs of his chair. He glanced to his left and saw Remus scribbling, taking notes like mad. He was still sulking since Sirius left him behind this morning at breakfast. Without his best friend to distract him from the boring class, his mind was doing circles around itself. Sirius' eyes fell forward to see his cousin Annie leaning over her desk as well. A thought crossed his mind and he tore off the bottom piece of his parchment.

He scribbled the message on the bottom of the paper and folded it up nicely, he glanced up to make sure the professor wasn't looking and flicked his wand and levitated the note over to Andromeda. She glanced over her shoulder at Sirius as it landed on her desk. He smiled in an over enthusiastic sort of way and she rolled her eyes but opened the note regardless.

**-So where is Dell?**

Andromeda looked over her shoulder at him. She glared at him, raising one single eyebrow at him. Sirius raised his eyebrows innocently, another roll of the eyes but she turned back to the note before sending it back to him.

_-If you don't already know, I am certainly not about to tell you. _

**-Oh go on Annie. You know I am gonna find out sooner or later. **

_-Then let it be later. I am not getting in the middle of you two. _

**-You know I know Ted Tonks right?**

_-Don't be an idiot. _

**-I could fix you up. Properly. **

_-I don't need your help thank you very much. _

Sirius ripped off another piece of parchment to start a new note. "Everything all right back there Mr. Black?" Sirius didn't even bother to look up from the parchment.

"Fine, Professor. Sorry, needed a new quill, got my notes all blotty." He looked up and smiled innocently, "Didn't mean to disturb."

The professor narrowed his eyes but turned back to the black board and the self writing notes on it. He could never get mad at Sirius because Sirius' grades were impeccable, just because he found it boring, didn't mean he found it hard. A personality trait that bothered so many of his teachers for some reason. Remus was looking at Sirius with an authoritative stare but Sirius ignored him, already sending the note back to Andromeda.

**-Never said you did, but I could make it easier. **

_-Sirius, if you don't know, she didn't tell you. Figure it out yourself. _

**-I am trying but my dear, sweet cousin isn't being very helpful. **

_-Boo Hoo_

**-Look, she loved this stupid, boring class. I've taken it for three, nearly four bloody years because of her and now she all of a sudden has some secret class which is more important?! Tell me what it is!**

_-This is your plan to get me to tell you? Really? I thought people said you were charming?_

**-Damn it Annie!**

**Look...just tell me, is she in the hospital wing?**

_-What? Why?_

**-Is she sick... like her mum?**

Andromeda looked up and over her shoulder at him. She looked surprised and sad. Sirius glared across at her, he shrugged, sitting back in his chair. What was he supposed to think?

Andromeda turned back around and soon the note hovered back over to him. He slowly opened it.

_-She isn't sick... she's in Divination. _

Sirius' head snapped up and looked at Andromeda. She shrugged back at him. He looked back at the note at the last line.

_That is ALL I can tell you Sirius. Sorry. _

Sirius crumpled up the note and leaned forward on his desk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"So, Miss Lestrange." Delphi sat across the desk of Professor Somnium watching him quietly, within his fourth floor class room. Somnium probably had the most boring class room. Austere desk, with a star chart on the roof but other than that very simple. "You did not find it in your best interest to take my class from your third year?"

Delphi swallowed, "No, sir. I had always thought Divination more of a natural gift, that a learned one, so I..." Delphi stumbled on her words.

His dark eyes, almost black, stared across at her, not giving anything away, "Go ahead, speak honestly."

"So, I ...didn't really see the point, sir." Delphi swallowed and the Professor simply just stared back at her. She couldn't help but smile slightly, "And now I am here."

For the first time, Somnium appeared to have a smile pull at his mouth, "Yes, now you are here."

Slowly he stood up, pushing his chair back. Delphi couldn't help but think of a daddy long legs as she watched the Professor stand up and begin to pace behind his desk. "You are right of course. Divination is a gift, only given to a certain few. You can no more teach Divination that you can teach the gift of a Metamorphmagus. Yet, people still seem to believe with study and hard work they will be able to unravel the future like it is a ball of yarn."

Delphi raised an eyebrow at his words. He glanced at her, "Why is your Professor speaking in such a manner? Well, I feel you deserve frankness Miss Lestrange. For you will be no ordinary pupil. When most students come into my class room I teach history, stories of powerful Seers in our heritage. I give them tricks, possible mechanisms for a glimpse but these tools will do nothing in the long run for them. They will see what they wish to see, just as they will only remember predictions they wish to. But you my dear," He stopped his pacing and looked at her. "You have seen behind the veil. You have the gift." He sat down in front of her again. He took a deep breath, "Whether you wish to or not. This is your fate now."

He pulled out a crisp new scroll. "Now, I expect complete honesty." He looked back up at her, "And I will repay you with the favour. Something you must learn first, Seers never lie to each other. _Never_, about their visions or not. We are the only people you can be completely honest with for we are the only ones who will truly understand your truth."

Delphi swallowed, "Yes, sir."

"Now, let us begin at the beginning. You made your first prophecy this summer."

It wasn't a question but Delphi felt the need to explain, "Yes, it was the same day I got home from school actually. It seemed like a normal day, when all of a sudden... I was standing in the sitting room with my brothers and... the next thing I know, Rudolphus is shaking me by the arms and Rabastan is calling for my father, and I have no idea what's going on."

Somnium was watching her, his fingertips balanced against themselves forming a triangle over his desk. "You remembered nothing of the vision, or what you said?"

Delphi shook her head, "No…nothing. When I did come around it was like no time had passed at all but at the same time it was like...like coming up for air after a long swim."

Somnium nodded, "This is called transference. A seer is removed from their vision so as not to colour their sight with personal inclination. The future is pure. Impartial, that is why we are not aware of our own visions. It is also a way we can protect ourselves from our own knowledge."

Delphi felt herself sit up straighter, "Professor?"

He blinked at her, "Yes, Miss Lestrange?"

"How many prophecies have you-" Delphi realized she didn't know what word to use, 'seen' didn't seem correct at all.

"The term is 'made'. We make prophesies, we do not see them."

"Right, well, how many prophesies have you made?"

He blinked at her, "For the record, Miss Lestrange that is an extremely personal question to ask a Seer."

"Sorry sir," Delphi looked down at her feet.

"Seven." She looked up at him. "I have made seven prophesies that were witnessed and able to be documented from posterity."

"And will mine be...?"

"Yes," Somnium straightened in his chair, "Your brothers have proved cooperative and your prophesy has been properly documented by the Ministry. Your father was eager to make sure this was handled in the _proper_ fashion. Some older families wish to keep Seers from public view. Interesting he saw fit to do the opposite."

Delphi couldn't tell what Somnium meant by that. Couldn't tell if he was happy her father was so forth coming or disappointed. Delphi knew why her father had cooperated with the school and the Ministry, it was to make sure there was no illusion of her being a half breed freak, to maintain their blood status. Being a Seer was nothing odd, it was a gift, her father had gone as far as to compare it to being a Parseltongue.

"Now, as we move forward I will teach you about the extent of your gifts, how to manage it as well as the world around you. I wish to start from the beginning with your first prophesy. I took the liberty of obtaining a few memories from your brother, Rabastan, so we may be able to look back, so you may experience your own raw gifts..."

* * *

Delphi sat down on her bed feeling exhausted. Only first day of class. She felt like she had been here for a lifetime already. After Sirius this morning...

Ugh. She fell backwards onto her bed. It had been a mistake. Why hadn't she just let him think she didn't want to take the class with him? What did it matter, really? Who cares if his feelings got hurt because of her. He had abandoned her this summer, after last year... not a word.

She pulled herself back up and thought back to on the train. He did look surprised when she pointed out her father and brothers would never have allowed her to get Sirius' letters, but honestly how could he not have thought of that? Was she just getting lost in everything for him? Becoming part of everything he seemed to hate? Otherwise why would he so easily believe she would abandon him too?

She had been an idiot before, to think he wasn't serious about leaving it all behind. What did she honestly expect to happen? They would get married on her seventeenth birthday and then pop round to her father's house at Christmas? Even if he hadn't run away... Sirius would never be pals with her brothers. She had been living in a dream, Delphi leaned against one of the posts of her bed.

The dormitory door opened and Delphi looked up to see Andromeda stalk in. "Oh thank god, I have been looking for you all day!"

"Oh really? Weren't we just in Herbology together?" Delphi said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but I couldn't talk to you there and then you were off like a shot to Care of Magical Creatures-"

"Oh yes," Delphi stood up happy to talk about something that actually didn't make her so anxious she could barely breath. "This year is going to be brilliant, the Sphinx is the first subject, and I have got all my fingers crossed we get to meet a real one. Because last year I heard it had a falling out with the Professor and the class couldn't meet her- her or it?"

"Look!" Andromeda interrupted Delphi, and she noticed her best friend looked worried. "I need to talk to you about Arithmancy this morning,"

"Oh yeah, I miss that class, better than Somnium one on one. Good lord." Delphi sat on Andromeda's bed.

"You see, I did something I don't think you will be thrilled about but I really got painted into a corner."

"Go on then," Delphi prompted, curious as to what Andromeda could be so worried about from one class.

"I told Sirius you were taking Divination."

"Oh no An, you didn't!" Delphi stood up only to throw herself onto her own bed again.

"Honestly, Dee, I had no choice. He wouldn't leave it alone."

She turned to look at her friend. "And what you seriously couldn't ignore him for one class?"

Andromeda shook her head, "No you don't get it. I mean at first he was his normal self, and I told him, nope no dice, not getting in the middle."

"And yet…?"

"No, Dee, he was worried about you." Delphi stared at her friend, "Honestly, he looked all broody, asked if you were in the hospital wing. He was worried you were sick... like….like your mum."

Delphi stared at her friend then shook her head, "No, that doesn't make any sense. What would make him think that?" Andromeda fixed her with a look. "What?!"

"Well, Dee, if I am being honest..."

"Please,"

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

"What are you talking about?" Delphi looked down at herself.

"Well, frankly my dear. you look like, well... hell. I mean you must have lost ten pounds since last year and not a '_cor, she's fit_' ten pounds but like a '_oooohh, think she's ok?_' ten pounds. And it doesn't look like you and sleep have been very close all summer."

"Well, you try being me." Delphi snapped standing up and starting to pace, "First, Sirius - after everything that happened last year, before break - I find out from my stupid cow of a sister-in-law that my blood intended has turned his back on his family, on our community… on everything!…. On me. Oh right and that was after I find out that my brain is no longer mine any more, that I get to be a crystal ball for the rest of my life poked and probed and '_monitored_' by the ministry. Barely even pure my self anymore. Sorry, I don't look fantastic."

"Hey!" Andromeda snapped, "I am not attacking you but I can understand why Sirius thought you were sick. And I said I wouldn't get in the middle of you two and all your stuff-"

"Then don't!" Delphi snapped.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes, "I said I won't and I won't. But when my cousin thinks the love of his life is dying or something I think I have the right to put his mind at ease."

"Oh enough with the love of his life business, please. I think we all know better now."

"Come on Dee, don't be like them. You know he loves you no matter what happened this summer, letters or not. All you have to do is look at him to know he is madly in love with you still. And you can do what you want when it comes to Sirius, but..." Andromeda took a deep breath looking at her comforter.

"What?" Delphi took a step closer to her friend.

Andromeda looked back at Delphi and she looked conflicted but took a step towards her best friend anyway, "Look, it isn't my place to say this to you, but things were worse than you can possibly imagine. I know why he left and if you knew the truth you would understand too."

"Oh, An, I know what it was like-"

"No, you don't Delphi." Delphi looked up at Andromeda's tone, "No you don't. Sirius would never tell you, because of male pride, or to protect you, I don't know but he never talked about it. And being family unfortunately gave me a glimpse. He... he... suffered in that house Dee. You can't ever know what ... what she did to him. So, I am sorry, I love you, you are my best friend. I have tried to keep my mouth shut and let you vent. But you have no right to judge him for leaving. Because I know it had nothing to do with leaving you. Even if you don't know that." Andromeda sent her friend a small smile before turning around and heading up for dinner.

Delphi sank on to her bed feeling like her stomach had been replaced by a dead weight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

Sirius pulled his Quidditch robes over his head and stuffed them into his locker. He looked down at himself, covered in mud, ugh. He looked at the time of the grandfather clock in the corner of the dressing room. Not only had they missed dinner but they had missed it by a solid hour.

"Bugger!" He tossed his gloves down in frustration.

Dirk Creswell, his fellow beater looked up was him from his sitting position on the bench, "Something the matter?" Sirius glared at him, Dirk simply smiled, "Other than bone numbing exhaustion, that is?" Dirk was an alright sort of bloke. A year younger than Sirius, he joined the team last year and had played well with Sirius. He was laid back and seemed to take Sirius' rather unpredictable anger in stride. Bit of a kiss ass when it came to professors but Sirius could over look that as they didn't have classes together.

"Oh you know, isn't as if some of us have things to do." Sirius grumbled loud enough to be heard by James, not that his friend cared particularly, he had his head down scribbling mad notes into his black notebook he used for Quidditch.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" James asked casually, not bothering to look up from his writing.

"How 'bout dinner mate?" Anthony Johnson, one of their chasers responded, carefully attending where his immense Afro had been dented by the wind.

"Food is for the weak, we have Quidditch." James said, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Right, well, I'm off." Sirius shrugged his black school robes over his still muddy Quidditch kit.

"Oi, you ain't gonna shower?" Dirk asked raising an eyebrow at Sirius' boots.

"Naw mate, I got places to be."

* * *

He honestly didn't even know why he was bothering, as Sirius sprinted up the last stairwell that led to the seventh floor. If Delphi had shown up after dinner there was no way she would still be there, after an hour waiting. He didn't think he would, if roles were reversed.

But he had to try.

It had been a relief to know she wasn't sick. His mind had been circling dark thoughts in Arithmancy, he kept thinking back to the dark circles under her eyes. How thin she looked. And Delphi would do something stupid like lie to him or push him away. But she wasn't sick, so it didn't matter, he reminded himself. Though she was still pushing him away... and still looked awful. For her.

He ran down the corridor until he got to the right spot on the wall. He took a deep breath looking up and down the hallway. It was abandoned, mostly everyone was in their dormitories. He strode back and forth and suddenly on his fourth turn there was a door.

He opened it and walked in and voilà , there was their perfect little get away, it was an immaculate replica of a room out of Greystone Manor where the Lestranges called home. Heavy wood details, big four poster bed, two wing arms chairs in heavy red velvet as well as a huge chez lounge all facing an ornately carved fireplace that came up to Sirius's shoulder. The candles on the bookshelves were all burning low and at first he did think he was alone.

But there she was.

Delphi sat in one of the arm chairs, elbows resting on her knees, chin resting in her palm. She looked up upon his entrance.

"God, I thought you weren't coming!" She said standing up to face him.

"Yeah, well, James kept us late." Sirius said shrugging off his robe and letting it drop to the ground as he walked towards her.

Delphi looked him up and down taking in his mud spattered appearance.

"I can see that."

Sirius stopped in front of her, he brushed the hair out of her face without thinking about it, "I didn't think you would come."

Delphi looked up at him, her blue eyes seemed to glow in the firelight, she looked beautiful and very suddenly Sirius' mind was consumed with thoughts of the last time they were in this room together. It had been last term, the last night before they all went home. Before everything changed. Images kept flashing in his brain and he cleared his throat taking a deep breath, shifting his weight from one foot to another, in an effort to control himself.

Delphi shrugged, "Honestly, I didn't know if I would come but then..." She hesitated looking down before looking back up at him, she shrugged, "I did."

"Delle," Sirius, unable to control himself longer, stepped forward, taking her face into his hands. He breathed her name and she closed her eyes as she stepped into him. He breathed in her vanilla perfume, "I missed you." He whispered to her.

She chuckled, her hands rested on his chest, her fingers playing with the ties of his Quidditch sweater. "Did you really?" She looked at him as if she honestly didn't know the answer.

"'Course I did." He said gruffly, her blues eyes searched his brown ones, "You have to know, I tried a million different ways to explain why I left... Why I couldn't be _there _anymore. It was all in the letters. Honestly I did try, probably the most correspondence I've written in my entire life." He gave her a small smile and he could see her eyes softening. "I'm sorry this has made things harder for you... Put you in a tough spot but I couldn't do it anymore. But believe me when I say I will _always_ be yours. Delle, I could only ever be yours." In an instant he was kissing her and Delphi held his sweater in fists, as if she never wanted to let him go. Something had changed, Delphi had changed. And honestly Sirius didn't really want to worry about it too much it was just so nice to have her not yelling at him or trying to get away from him.

A log cracked in the fire making Delphi almost jump out of her skin. Sirius pulled back to look at her, "Delle," She blinked looking back at him from the fire, "What's going on with you? If it isn't about me... Leaving," he said the word carefully as if he didn't want to hurt or upset her. He wasn't used to treating her so gently but for some reason this seemed like a new Delphi. "I wanna know, what's up with you?"

She stepped out of his arms and sat heavily down on the chez lounge. Sirius sat down beside her, literally on the edge of the seat. "And why the hell are you in _Divination_?" He asked trying to sound jovial.

She looked at him, gave a small smile and shrugged, "It would seem, that I need to catch up a bit." Sirius stared at her furrowing his brow. She looked so agitated, she stood up and started pacing, "Well, I guess this should be the easiest to start with. But now it seems very odd to actually say, funny how that happens,"

She was agitated, and anxious, she was always pacing when she was anxious, Sirius felt himself getting more and more worried. "Delle, I think you should just say it."

She glanced at him, "Well, last year, after I got home, from school..."

Sirius leapt up from the couch, "Oh god, your pregnant!" He shouted, throwing his hands in his hair.

Delphi looked over at him, stopping her pacing, mouth open, "What?! No!" She snapped at him, looking rather flushed.

"Oh," he suddenly felt rather awkward, "Right, well, that's good." He glanced at her , "Or not, I mean-"

"Oh sit back down," she snapped rolling her eyes.

"Right," he sat bashfully back down and then looked at her, "Well, if it isn't that...what's up?"

She looked at him, smiling slightly, shaking her head, her curls moving around. "Well, it was right after we got home, I, uh, had a vision." She glanced at him, Sirius could only stare back, she shook her head, "Sorry, _made_ a prophesy. I keep forgetting what to call it." She was ringing her hands.

"Oh." Sirius said thinking. He didn't really know what else to say. He looked at her, "Are you alright?"

Delphi shrugged, "I don't know, honestly. I feel like... Like I'm not in control any more." She looked at the ground, "I don't remember it at all, like a chunk of time is gone. We had just got home from the station and the boys and I were walking into the sitting room, and then it was like I had tunnel vision but only...for a second, not even really, and then I just came too and Rudolphus was behaving like I had totally lost my mind, then before I knew it father has me at St. Mungo's testing me to confirm it, and I don't have any say - in any of it, of course. Then I am being registered at the Ministry right before coming back to school."

Sirius stood up, "Registered?" He didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh yes, Seers need to be monitored to the best of the Ministry's ability for not only the safety of the public, but for mine as well." It sounded like she was repeating something she had heard many times before.

"Well, what does that mean?"

She shrugged, "It means that the Department of Mysteries now know I have the gift of sight, they know what my prophesy said, even though I didn't until this morning-" her eyes unfocused, "It means that they want to control me I think, keep tabs." She looked at Sirius, "Honestly, I don't know what it means. I just know they all look at me differently, like I am something...other."

Sirius knew what it meant to be different in their world. In Delphi's families world. He stood back up and took her into his arms holding her tightly to his chest, and she let herself be held. "It's fine Delle, it will be fine." He didn't know how, but he said the words anyway.

"How can you say that when nothing will be fine again?" Her voice sounded watery like she was trying not to cry.

Sirius felt a heaviness settle into his chest, realizing they were talking about more than Delphi's new ...gift. "Delle, I'm sorry. For everything you just have to know, I couldn't-"

She pulled back a bit and at first Sirius was scared she was trying to push him away but she just moved so she could look up at him, then stayed in his arms, she nodded, "I know Sirius. I know now, that you had to leave."

It was like breathing again, to hear her say those words to him, before he thought about it, Sirius dropped his head so his lips could fall onto hers. He kissed her as passionately as he had since he had seen her, she understood, finally.

She let him kiss her but when they pulled away from each other he felt her take a deep breath. "It doesn't change anything, though Sirius."

He reeled back, "What? But you _just _said-"

"I know what I said, but you still hate them. And if it was just your family,... But it's not, it's mine too and my father would never allow it, now... I can't see anyway..."

"Then we will make our own way," He put his hand on her cheek and lifted her face to look him in the eyes, "I don't give a damn about them, Delle, all I care about is you. All I _want_ is you."

"Sirius!" She shook her head but didn't pull back, "They are my family and you act like I should cast them off and I can't, besides I still have two years-"

"You said it yourself, it's just two years Delle, we can wait, then as soon as we graduate we can take off. If they want to turn their back on you that is their choice."

Delphi shook her head stepping out of his arms this time to resume her pacing. "Oh, yes Sirius you make it sound so simple."

"It is Delle, you are the one making it complicated," He took her by the arms and made her stop pacing and face him, "I love you," she met his eyes, "I have my entire life, for me there is no one else." Her brow furrowed, her lips pursing as conflict pulled at her face. "Now I know you feel the same about me, unless-" he hesitated, her eyes looked sad.

"Of course I love you Sirius," the unspoken words of how much easier her life would be if she didn't hung in the air between them.

"Than that's all I need, to survive, simply that. Your love, all I ever needed." She took a deep breath, "We just have to stay low key and wait it out."

Delphi shook her head, "No..." Sirius felt his breath catch, "No, low key won't cut it, my brother, my family, they are on the war path when it comes to you. No one can know, about this. At all. No one, not my brother, Narcissa, no one can find out- if they do, my father will force me to marry someone else before I graduate. I know it."

Sirius looked down at her, she looked lost in thought, but he was distracted, "Wait, you mean you won't...wont throw me over for Lucius Malfoy or someone? You'll wait?"

She swallowed, and looked nervous... No, she looked scarred but slowly she nodded, "I don't know what will happen but I just don't know what else to do. I can't imagine living without you. But you must promise me Sirius, no one can know. And we can't meet as much as we used to, we can't risk it."

Sirius smiled down at her, "Then let's not waste this golden opportunity."

He pulled her close and kissed her, letting the rest of their problems melt away. Even if just for a little bit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

They lay in the plush bed together, Sirius's arm wrapped around Delphi who was snuggled into his side. Their fingers were loosely intertwined on his chest as he watched the canopy above them.

"Delle,"

"Mmm," her breath tickled his chest.

"Do you think..."

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think you had that vision because of what happened last year, between us?"

Delphi shifted, resting her chin on his chest so she could look at him. She shrugged, "I don't know, Somnium didn't get into it, thank god. I think I would have thrown myself on a sword if he had started going into _that_." Sirius chuckled, "But I... I think so." Her eyes unfocused as she gazed off into nothing, "I felt different after, like I was more complete, and then of course within twenty four hours pretty much I had the vision or whatever, so I guess. Maybe it like triggered it or something." She looked back at Sirius. "Did you feel different?" She tilted her head so her cheek was resting on his chest.

He shrugged gently so as not to move her too much, "Well I didn't go off predicting the future or anything," he looked down into her eyes, "But yeah, I felt different. Felt like it wasn't worth pretending anymore. Gave me clarity," he ran a hand over her hair, "Gave me strength." She smiled at him, "I knew I didn't want to comprise every again,"

"Well, then big moment for both of us it would seem,"

Sirius smiled at her, "Oh very big," he shuffled under the comforter taking her into his arms, "Fancy another big moment before we go?"

Delphi giggled, "Sirius!" But didn't push him away as he kissed her neck and pulled her back under the covers.

* * *

Sirius pulled his sweater over his head and before he had a chance to turn around Delphi wrapped her arms around him, from behind and held him tightly. "Cor, Delle, give a guy a chance, I'm never gonna wanna leave this room at this rate."

Delphi chuckled against his back, "Mmm, I don't want this moment to end, life out there just seems far too complicated."

"Does, doesn't it?" Sirius stroked her arm where it held his chest. "Delle?"

Slowly she let him go, "Mmm?" She sat on the side of the bed to slip her shoes back on.

"What did you see?"

She froze. Sirius wondered it that was an alright question to ask. He had never paid any attention to Seers in his studies, now he wished he had. He slowly walked over and crouched down in front of her, resting back on his heels. He took her hands in his, they were very cold, "You can tell me, you can always tell me." She looked up at him, looking worried once again, "Anything." He shrugged, "Even my own death," He said it cavalierly, with a shrug of the shoulder.

Delphi pulled back but he held her hands tightly, "Don't say that Sirius, not ever. Don't even joke about it."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "What I mean is, don't feel you have to protect me from..." He didn't know whether to call it a gift or a curse, And he certainly couldn't tell how Delphi thought of it yet, "It, I will bear the burden with you. Always."

She took a deep breath and met his eyes. "Well, it's odd, Somnium says that prophesies need to be deciphered, sometimes it can take years to fit the pieces together. Mine didn't make much sense, or at least it doesn't now. I saw it from Rudolphus' memory. It's odd, watching yourself like that. My voice went all different," Her voice got all breathless, she looked up into his eyes, her own big, "It was like I wasn't myself at all."

Sirius rubbed his hands up her thighs, he didn't like that. Didn't like the idea of a Delphi who wasn't herself. It made him feel out of control again, like he couldn't protect her from something he didn't understand.

"It had to do with a house which wasn't there and a screaming portrait and fate that was unravelling and a...," Her voice slowly got quite dreamy, "Family divided mended as one." She stopped suddenly and her eyes found the ground, "I don't know," she looked quickly back up at him, and smiled, back to her old self, or so it would seem, "Could mean anything, any family really. I don't know, can't even remember everything I said. Somnium said I should make a practise of memorizing my first, then I can decided whether or not I want to know the rest."

Sirius blinked at her, "Why wouldn't you want to know?"

She smiled at him and he instantly knew she was keeping something from him, "Oh, you know personal preference. Sometimes it's better to be surprised by life I think."

Sirius watched her, he decided not to push it. She looked tired, really bone tired, and not well, so he didn't want to badger her. As well as the fact he felt happier than he had in months and didn't want to spoil it. "Life with you will always be a surprise." He kissed her forehead.

"So it would seem," she said quietly, leaning into him.

"We should go."

A/N: Wanted to say thank you for the reviews! Glad to see the blurred lines of family and friends is coming through! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love more feedback! More to come soon Cat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Delphi carefully stepped through the portrait hole, being careful to not make noise. It was far later than she had meant for, but Sirius had been so late getting there. Then, of course, they got distracted...

Delphi couldn't help but smile, no, grin like an idiot as she thought back to being in his arms, the feeling of his kiss on her skin. She felt giddy, he was hers again, all seemed right in the world. At least for now, at this moment, on this evening. Perfect.

"You're in late," And then it came to an abrupt end.

Delphi froze at her brother's voice. She looked up and saw Rabastan stand up, barely visible from the dying fire he had allowed to go out.

Delphi crossed her arms, "Yes, I am. Good to see you can still tell time, Rab."

He glared at her, "Where were you?"

She glared back, "I was in the astronomy tower, Professor Somnium recommended it. Not that I see what business it is of yours."

"You weren't with ... _Him?" _

"Oh please Rabastan, I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. I am so done with having the same argument with you." Delphi turned on her heel to storm off down to the girls dormitory and as far away from her brother as she could manage, "I much preferred it when you were just my annoying big brother, not sure when you became Daddy Dearest,"

"Delphi!" Rabastan strode across the common room, closing the gap between them in seconds and grabbed her arm making her stop. "It is my job to look out for you."

Delphi wrenched her arm from his grasp, "Then _look_ after me," she hissed at him, "Don't treat me like a child to be locked up."

"I want to make sure you don't make a mistake you can't come back from." He held her gaze with intensity of his own. "Rudolphus and father seem to think you are above sin, but I know you and you are more like me then they think. Delf, trust me when I say he isn't worth what you are going to put yourself through."

Delphi watched her brother, then shook her head, "No, you don't know him. Not like I do. He isn't like _her_." Not needing to give the girl in question a name, they both knew who she was referring to.

Rabastan shrugged, "Doesn't matter, like her or not. You are gonna end up in the same place I did, as the chump. Besides," Rabastan's eyes dropped to the floor, elusively before coming back up to look at Delphi, "Times are changing. You need to watch what the world can see of you."

Delphi gawked at her brother, "What on earth are you talking about?" She shook her head, "You sound like Somnium."

Rabastan shook his head, "Fine, you want me to leave the preaching to Rudolphus? Fine, I will mind my p's and q's. But just remember what I said." With that Rabastan turned to walk over to the boys dormitory but hesitated. "Oh and Delf, Narcissa was looking for you, wants a private word evidently."

Delphi took a deep breathe. Great.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

Delphi came up the stairs trying her best to hide behind Alecto Carrow and Joyce Burke as they made their way up from their bedroom. Andromeda walked beside her and shrugged, "I don't know. It wasn't because you were late getting in, half our class was still up when she went to bed. So who knows."

"Ugh, why is it never just simple? Why can nothing ever go right? Just for a day?" Delphi shook her head.

"Look, we will just go straight to the Great Hall for brekkie, and then we have Potions-"

"Oh god that's right." Delphi staggered doing up her tie. She looked up at Andromeda.

"Oh jeez De, could you _look _any more guilty."

"What?!" Even Delphi knew she sounded whiny.

Andromeda shook her head, chuckling to herself, "You could practically point road signs at you and Sirius and we are on day two?"

"I didn't - we aren't-"

"Well, why would you react to the fact the we have our first class of the day with Gryffindor's like that if not because of something going on with you and Sirius?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Right well, I will be sure to work on my poker face." Said Delphi wishing she had stayed in bed. "Sirius won't make that easy." She added knowing full well, Andromeda didn't need to be told what caused Delphi's late return.

"Yeah well, that is all you,"

"Delphi!" Delphi and Andromeda both froze as their Head Girl's voice rung in their ears. "If I could just steal a moment." Delphi turned to see Narcissa smiling happily at her, her white blonde hair tucked up into the perfect circular bun.

Delphi smiled, "Well, we were just on our way to breakfast..."

"Shouldn't take long." Narcissa assured, "I am sure Andromeda can save you a seat." She smiled sweetly at Delphi, who swallowed heavily.

"Right, of course." Delphi glanced at Andromeda who was trying not to laugh, "See you down there."

"Oh, I am sure," Andromeda smiled at her big sister and took off after their dormitory mates, Alecto and Joyce, through the portrait hole.

Delphi took a deep breath and turned to face Narcissa Black, "Yes Narcissa?"

Narcissa smiled in what Delphi assumed she thought was a caring sort of way but just came off resembling a know-it-all. "How are you doing?" She shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant sort of way, "Settling back into school and everything?"

Delphi stared at Narcissa blankly, "Uh," Delphi didn't know what on Earth Narcissa was talking about, she quickly cleared her throat and looked at the ground, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Oh, you know, good as anyone else I guess..." She glanced up at Narcissa who was nodding in a knowing sort of way.

"Well, I am sure you are doing your best to not be too distracted..." Narcissa took a deep breath, "Have you seen..." She closed her eyes as if for strength, "Sirius, yet?"

This was about Sirius! Suddenly the penny dropped. Narcissa was concerned about Sirius with his departure from the family. Delphi blinked, a lot can change in a night. "Oh, uh well, no not really. Briefly on the train, but we have Potions with the Gryffindors first this morning so..."

"Ugh!" Narcissa shook her head, "You poor thing, it must be ghastly to have to see him almost everyday. Knowing what he did, what kind of man he plans to be." Narcissa sighed looking at Delphi. Delphi had to admit, Narcissa did look genuinely concerned. "What my cousin has done to his poor mother. It's unforgivable." Something in the way she said unforgivable caught in Delphi's brain. "And you, abandoning you, just a year before blood intended becomes fiancé, and then of course..." Delphi worked hard to keep her face neutral. "But then again, you and your family must have had your doubts about him, I mean it wasn't as if he was quiet about his..._beliefs_"

'_You and your family,' _Did she mean Rabastan? Delphi fought the urge to narrow her eyes, "Well, no... But I don't think anyone was under the misconception they could control Sirius."

Narcissa watched her closely, "You seem to be handling this very well, Delphi. I thought you were quite fond of Sirius."

Delphi watched Narcissa closely before clearing her throat, "Well, he made his choice didn't he?" It was an ambiguous answer at best, but she kept her tone serious. She had no interest in Narcissa nosing around her business.

Narcissa smiled but her eyes were hard. "Well, it is very hard to find out the one you are supposed to be with, the one your families thought would be best, abandons you." The words were so harsh and unexpected Delphi looked up at Narcissa. "You should know that Lucius and I will be here for you whatever you need."

"I-"

Narcissa out a hand on Delphi's shoulder, "No need to thank, it's what _real_ families are for. I mean, my sister is married to your brother, we are practically sisters."

Delphi found herself totally caught off guard by the track of the conversation, "Well, I-"

"Come on, we don't want to miss breakfast!" With that Narcissa looped her arm in Delphi's and steered them powerfully out of the common room.

* * *

Delphi walked into the great hall, did not even glance at the Gryffindor table and made a beeline for the seat right beside Andromeda. She sank heavily beside her best friend when none other than her brother leaned forward from Andromeda's other side to look at her.

"What did Nessi want?"

Andromeda's head swivelled around to stare at Rabastan, "I'm sorry, but _what_ did you just call her?"

Delphi instead just focused on getting a piece of toast. "Nothing," Rabastan mumbled going quite pink, mostly hidden beneath his long black hair, that fell to his shoulders, but still there was a blush under there all the same. "What did _Narcissa_ want?"

Andromeda glared at Rabastan but eventually looked at Delphi too, "Yes, what did sweet sister want with you so early?"

Delphi swallowed and met Rabastan's eye, she knew what he was worried about, and she wished she could communicate to him that _that _wasn't it, but she couldn't with Andromeda sitting between them. "Well, she was making sure I was alright, officially since you know, Sirius...left." Delphi could practically feel Rabastan's glare darken, "But I think she was really just-" Delphi glanced at Rabastan.

"Just what?" Andromeda prompted eating some eggs.

Delphi sighed, "Well, I think she was just warning me off Lucius." Rabastan's eyes went jet black and he sank back into his seat. Delphi felt her chest tighten, Rabastan had dug his own grave as far as the whole Narcissa situation was concerned, but she still hated saying anything that would hurt her brother.

Andromeda however did not notice Rabastan's brooding and continued to focus on Delphi, "Lucius Malfoy? Narcissa thinks _you_ are after Lucius Malfoy?"

Delphi opened her mouth to answer but Rabastan answered first, "Master Malfoy has been making frequent appearances to Greystone with Rudolphus this summer." Andromeda swivelled in her seat to look at Rabastan.

"What?" Andromeda glanced back at Delphi, "You didn't mention that!"

Again before Delphi could answer, Rabastan spoke first, "Probably on account of the fact that Delphi hid better than a cleaning house elf every time that blonde head bounced to the front door." Rabastan stabbed a sausage on his plate violently but didn't even attempt to eat it.

"Alright, I am sensing pent up hostility but we can come back to you Rabbi." Andromeda turned to Delphi, "Is that true? Is Lucius ...ya know trying to ...you know...is your dad considering it?"

Again Rabastan spoke first, "Dad says he has a lot to consider now that Delphi's blood intended walked off the face of the earth for all intents and purposes. He is keeping her options open."

"You know Rab, I do actually have a voice of my own." Delphi scolded. She rolled her eyes at Andromeda and shrugged, "I dunno, dad won't tell me anything, just to not worry and that he will make sure I am well taken care off. Has big aspirations for me."

Andromeda leaned back her eyes wide, "Wow, you certainly would ruffle a lot of feathers, Narcissa and Lucius have been intended for like ...ever."

"They aren't wedded and bedded though." Evan Rosier said appearing as if from thin air to sit across from Delphi, "Hi Delphi."

Delphi blinked, she didn't think Evan had ever singled her out in a conversation before in the six years they had been going to school together. "Um, morning." She mumbled.

Andromeda was looking between Evan, who had already begun to stuff his face, and Delphi, who met her best friends curious gaze with a shrug of her own.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see." They all looked up to see Frank Longbottom walking towards them with Edward Tonks at his side. "Rabastan, I noticed you had the pitch reserved for Tuesday nights for practise."

Rabastan was in a dark mood, Delphi could tell. He crossed his arms on the table and glared up at Longbottom, "So?"

Frank's expression became tight but he stayed smiling. Delphi noticed Edward was smiling like an idiot at Andromeda and she was a little surprised to see Andromeda batting her eyelashes right back. Had she missed something? Delphi thought back to their interaction on the train and her curiosity peaked. She made a mental note to ask Andromeda later. "Well, a few of my chasers have charms club on Wednesday which was originally our night so I was hoping you would be willing to switch with us."

Rabastan blinked, "Maybe your players need to check their priorities."

Frank's smile persistently stayed on but it looked tight, "Just thought I would ask you first, before the other captains, as it's the easiest change, but if it doesn't work just say the word, and I won't bother you further."

"You see the problem here, Longbottom? Here I am, minding my own business, and you come over, interrupt my breakfast and then ask me to help you manage a team that clearly doesn't care about their Quidditch? Begs the question why should I help you at all?"

Edward stopped smiling and looked at Rabastan, evidently distracted by his tone, "Steady on now, mate we only-"

"I don't remember speaking to you, Mudblood." Rabastan growled without even looking at Edward.

"Rabastan!" Delphi and Andromeda both shrieked at the filthy word.

Frank Longbottom's face suddenly turned deadly serious and Delphi had to say he looked very intimidating, a surprise since he always seemed so laid back, "You absolute-" He growled taking a step towards the Slytherin table. Evan Rosier stood up without giving any sign he had been paying attention to anything other than his breakfast. He was quite a few inches taller than Frank at nearly seven feet and glared down at him.

"No, no, not worth it mate." Edward said quickly jumping between Frank and Evan, patting his friend on the chest, "Oi, you're a big lad aren't you, better get back to those eggs, you have some on your chin you know," He said smiling at Rosier, but his eyes were hard. "We can figure out another practise schedule." He glanced at Andromeda who looked ready to rage, "Nice to see you Andromeda." And turned to walk away waiting for his friend.

Frank was still glaring murderously at Rabastan, like he wanted to throw himself over the table at him. Rabastan looked like he would welcome the challenge but eventually the stand off ended, Frank stood up straighter, "Ten points from Slytherin for uttering filth before first period." He turned on his heel and stormed away.

Evan sat down and went back to his food. Rabastan shifted in his seat, "You are a sorry excuse for a man, Rabastan Lestrange." Andromeda hissed at him before standing up and grabbing her books and storming out of the great hall.

Delphi struggled to put marmalade on her toast as well as throw her book bag on her shoulder, "You are such an ass sometimes." Delphi scolded standing up.

Rabastan looked up at her, eyes still dark and moody, "What you wanna be a blood traitor too?"

Delphi shook her head at her big brother, "Narcissa is gonna be livid you lost us points. And maybe if you didn't have such a big chip on your shoulder all the time Rab, you may actually get what you wanted from life." Delphi turned on her heel and ran to catch up with her friend.


End file.
